<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lion in Paris by Cate_K1812</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756506">A Lion in Paris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812'>Cate_K1812</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Félix Are Siblings, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Agreste Brothers, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bridgette &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are sisters, Cat Miraculous, Cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris | Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris, Chat Noir Félix, Dog Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Dupain-Cheng sisters, F/M, Fluff, Fox Miraculous, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Félix Being a Jerk (Miraculous Ladybug PV), Good Parents Sabine Cheng &amp; Tom Dupain, Hate to Love, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I hate tags, Ladybug Bridgette (Miraculous Ladybug), Ladybug Miraculous, Lion Miraculous, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Peacock Miraculous, Redemption, Stolen Miraculouses (Miraculous Ladybug), Stress, Tiger Miraculous, Turtle Miraculous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cate_K1812/pseuds/Cate_K1812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a new villain appears in Paris Ladybug and Chat Noir are put under a lot of pressure, facing their probably biggest challenge yet.<br/>Stakes become even higher when Marinette is suddenly caught in the crossfire between the heroes and villains</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug), Emilie Agreste &amp; Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lion in Paris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright so basic info about this story: </p><p>Marinette and Bridgette are Sisters because I like that better than them being cousins. They are also two years apart from each other. Bridgette and Felix are 16 while Marinette and Adrien are 14.<br/>Felix and Adrien are also brothers, as it is more common.<br/>Although the Tags say differently (because tags), it's Bridgette as Ladybug and Felix as Chat Noir. (please don't hate me for that)</p><p>I'm trying to contain as much cannon as possible though still take my liberties with stuff from cannon that I... think is a little dumb (and I have Felix and Bridgette and somehow I feel Felix could cause at least as much akumatizations as Chloe when he has a bad day, but maybe that's just me)<br/>A rather important point from the show that I left out all together from this story's cannon, was Master Fu's sentimonster and the destruction of the Tibetian Temple because it doesn't fit my narrative. Maybe this created a plothole but... well, shit happens</p><p>I have the Characters talk english at some points in the story. That's shown by being cursiv (it's a little hard speaking english in an english text)<br/>Also in Cursiv are: Thoughts and some written Stuff, like text messages but it gets clear in context which of the three it is right now.</p><p>As always a big Thank You to my beta, bev_crusher197, who did the whole beta on basically one afternoon XD<br/>And now let's get into the story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A crowd of people stood in front of the Louvre and cheered at the superhero-duo Ladybug and Chat Noir. They had just defeated the akumatized villain Pharaoh and saved the young blogger Alya Césaire. She was going nuts, being so close to her heroes and tried to interview them. Ladybug just chuckled and said, that she’d give her one another time for she had to go now. Chat Noir suggested he could answer some questions but his partner just pulled him away with her. The crowd slowly dissolved and Alya noticed her friends with whom she had visited the museum in the first place.</p><p>“Are you alright?” asked Marinette caring.</p><p>“I’m so sorry my stupid-ass brother pulled you into this,” apologized Alix.</p><p>Alya grinned and replied, “Are you kidding? I’ve got brilliant material for the Ladyblog. The interview would just have been the icing on the cake.”</p><p>“I really think, you are the only person that is happy to be taken hostage.” Marinette said, “But have you seen Felix and Adrien?”</p><p>“Adrien got locked in a sarcophagus after trying to save me,” Alya said. “We should probably let him out?”</p><p>Alix remembered that Bridgette and Felix had both ran outside. “Which is quite the dick-move. Just leaving their little siblings in the danger-zone.”</p><p>Marinette shrugged saying, “I think Bri got a call right before the akumatization. But lets go get Adrien! If he sees me letting him out, he surly will be so thankful that he falls in love with me and asks me out and then we move in together, get married, buy a house, get three children and a hamster!”</p><p>Neither Alix nor Alya said something. They knew the level of daydreaming their friend had.</p><p>“Girl, take it slow.” Alya muttered.</p><p>“Yeah, you can barely talk in front of Adrien,” Alix added. “Weirdly enough you can, in front of Felix. And literally any other boy.”</p><p>“Felix is just a friend” Marinette explained, as they were walking back to the main entrance of the museum, “the only thing we share is the passion and love for fashion and design.”<br/>
As they were just walking down the stairs, they saw the Agreste brothers walking up. Felix politely asked how the girls were doing, even though everyone realized he had the most concern for Marinette. His rather friendly attitude vanished the moment Bridgette appeared behind her sister on the stairs. She asked loudly and worriedly if everyone was alright and first hugged Alya then Marinette.</p><p>“I’m sorry I left you guys!” She shouted, “But I had to take that call and when I realized what was happening, I just couldn’t get back here! Everywhere were those mummies! You’re alright?”</p><p>“Totally fine,” the three girls replied.</p><p>Bridgette let out a relieved sigh and now turned her attention to Felix and Adrien.</p><p>“You’re okay, too?” she asked.</p><p>“No thanks to you, yes,” Felix coldly replied. “Ladybug and Chat Noir had everything under control. If you’d excuse us now. We have to be somewhere else.”</p><p>The brothers walked past the girls and left. Bridgette sighed again. But this time it sounded a little disappointed.</p><p>“The level of dislike he displays towards you, really is incredible,” Alya said.</p><p>The older girl’s look reminded all of them of a beaten puppy.</p><p>Sadly, she muttered, “Felix was mean to me, we didn’t find out anything about the Cat or Ladybug Miraculous and to top it all, an Akuma appeared. What. A. Day. Lets go home, Mari.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s probably for the best,” Marinette agreed and said good bye to her friends.</p><p>As the sisters had left, Alya looked at her classmate and said, “Lets get back to the exhibition. I’m not giving up as easy as them! I’ll find out about the secrets of the ancient heroes!”</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>In the same night, on a rooftop with a beautiful view on the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug and Chat Noir met once again.</p><p>“You really did a purrfect job today, my Lady,” the hero purred.</p><p>“Stop bugging me with your puns, Kitty,” replied the heroine with a cheeky smile, “but you too, did great today.”</p><p>Chat smiled brightly, sat down on the edge of the roof and stared into the distance. For him, this could continue forever. Just Ladybug and he. He didn’t need anything else.</p><p>“That guy you’re loving,” he said, without looking back at her, “is he starting to behave better?”</p><p>“Not really,” she replied, “still unreachable and mean towards me.”</p><p>“That sucks,” he muttered and looked up to her. “If you’d just tell me who it is, I would teach him some manners. No one should treat a beautiful girl like you this way.”</p><p>Ladybug smiled and hunkered down next to him. “Thanks, Chaton. But I know for a fact that you wouldn’t love the girl beneath the mask. No-one does.”</p><p>Chat Noir’s face was struck with shock as he heard those words. “How can you say that? I love you. You and just you, no matter who you are!”</p><p>She smiled again, but this time it was a bit bitter-sweet. She kissed him softly on the cheek and stood up.</p><p>“I make a last control-round. If there is anything, I’ll call you,” she said, “otherwise I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“Yes, good night” he muttered and watched her go. “No matter what you say. I love you, Ladybug.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>As Bridgette’s alarm went off the next morning, she was already awake and dressed and was just about to tie her hair into two long pigtails. Humming a happy melody, she turned off the alarm, took her school bag and walked over to the living room and kitchen. Her mom was just preparing breakfast for the family.</p><p>“Oh, good morning, Bri. You’re awake early today,” Sabine greeted her a little surprised. “Dad is getting the buns and croissants right now.”</p><p>“Oh great” Bridgette said, “I just couldn’t sleep any longer today, you know. Because today is the day our new English teacher starts working. He’s also going to be our deputy head and he’s straight from the US. And rumors have it, that he is super hot.”</p><p>Sabine looked a little concerned as she said, “But you’re not going to do anything… questionable, are you?”</p><p>“What? No!” the girl responded, “I’m just really hooked by the thought of finally having a good looking teacher that actually knows what he does in class. Not like Monsieur Brodeur. I’ll wake Marinette.”</p><p>Bridgette walked over to the stairs, that led to her sisters room under the roof. She knocked on the trapdoor and entered. As expected, Marinette still laid in bed, her cellphone playing some soft music.</p><p>“Hey, Sleepyhead, time to wake up!” Bridgette called and pulled her sisters blanket away.</p><p>Marinette let out a growling sound and pulled a pillow over her head.</p><p>With a small sigh, Bridgette looked into the inner pocket of her light jacket, “Tikki, would you be so kind?”</p><p>“Of course,” the Kwami answered and flew up to Marinette, pulling the pillow away and greeting her with cuddles and squeaking. “Wake up, Marinette, today is the day, the new English teacher comes.”</p><p>“Is that really today, already?” the girl asked sleepy.</p><p>“It is, now get up! Mom and Dad have already prepared breakfast,” Bridgette said.</p><p>“Alright, alright. I’m coming. Five minutes,” Marinette replied and boobed Tikki on the tiny nose.</p><p>Bridgette nodded, called Tikki back and returned to her mother downstairs. Marinette followed shortly later and after they had eaten together the girls went to school.</p><p>The sisters split up as soon as they reached school. Bridgette met with her friends Allegra, Vivian and Claude, and Marinette looked for Felix. It was kind of a daily ritual at this point, that she brought him a fresh croissant from the bakery. This started when she had found out that Felix didn’t eat anything in the morning before he left the house. He only drank one cup of coffee and when they finally had lunch break, he was starving. The croissant lowered the hunger.</p><p>“Good morning, looking for me?” Marinette heard Felix’ voice behind her and startled.</p><p>Turning around, she saw the tall blond boy that smiled at her.</p><p>“How many times have I told you not to scare me like that?” she said.</p><p>“Sorry, but it is so easy,” Felix replied.</p><p>From her backpack she took a small paper bag and handed it to her friend. “Bon Appetite.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do that everyday, Marinette,” he said but took the bag non the less.</p><p>“I’ll stop when you start eating breakfast,” she answered, “and I’ll find it out! I can ask Adrien.”</p><p>“I know you cannot,” he said. “You only babble nonsense as soon as you’re in front of him.”</p><p>“Not true!” Marinette denied.</p><p>Felix rose a brow, then looked behind her and said, “Oh, hey Adrien.”</p><p>The girl let out a small, surprised scream and jumped behind Felix, seeing that Adrien was nowhere near them.</p><p>“Meanie!” she hissed.</p><p>“I just wanted to prove my point,” Felix said.</p><p>“Whatever. See you later,” Marinette muttered and walked off to her classroom.</p><p>Felix looked after her with a smile. As he turned around he almost bumped into his brother.</p><p>“Are you going to ask her out one day?” Adrien asked grinning.</p><p>“No,” Felix answered. “We are just friends. Like you and Chloe. Or would you ask that blond nightmare out?”</p><p>“Like hell no,” Adrien denied. “Have you just compared Marinette to Chloe and then called her a nightmare?”</p><p>“Do you want the croissant or just keep annoying me?” Felix asked.</p><p>Adrien gazed greedy at the paper bag but shook his head, “It’s yours. Marinette would just be angry with you, if she found out. But do you know how the thing with the new teacher will go down today?”</p><p>“As far as I know, the whole school assembles here during the first period,” Felix said. “Compared to Monsieur Brodeur it can only become better.”</p><p>“At least as far as English is going,” Adrien joked.</p><p>“I wish I could drop English, I could do something way more interesting in that time,” Felix muttered.</p><p>Adrien could just agree with that. Their aunt lived overseas in London and they both had learned English since a pretty young age. The brothers exchanged a few more words and then went to their classrooms. Felix sat down on his place in the back of the room and started eating the croissant. He dropped a small piece of it in his bag and Plagg swallowed it whole.</p><p>“But Adrien is right! Forget Ladybug, date Marinette. The only thing better than her croissants everyday, is Camembert.”</p><p>“Shut up,” muttered Felix.</p><p>Laughing and talking, Bridgette and her friends entered the class. The black haired girl grinned and waved hello at him. Luckily, she didn’t do anything else today and was rather distanced.</p><p>From his schoolbag Felix took his sketchbook and stared doodling a hoodie. With the ring of the bell the teacher stepped in the classroom and told them, that towards the end of the period they would all meet in the courtyard and the new deputy head would introduce himself.</p><p>Bridgette couldn’t await the end of first period. She couldn’t really focus on class today.</p><p>As it was finally time to go down, she was the first to leave the classroom.</p><p>He whole school assembled in the courtyard and in front of everyone stood Monsieur Damocles, with a very good looking, young man by his side. This young man had light brown hair, was dressed in a stylish, light brown suit with a darker bow-tie and a white shirt. As to expected of a new teacher, he looked very educated. Bridgette managed to tear her gaze off the man and looking for her sister. Marinette stood with Alya, Nino and Adrien. Holding Allegra’s hand, Bridgette pushed through the crowd to her sister.</p><p>“What do you think of him?” Bridgette asked the younger kids.</p><p>“Very good looking,” Alya said.</p><p>“For the first time I’m looking forward to English class,” Nino stated.</p><p>“I agree with Nino,” Adrien said.</p><p>Marinette looked very serious at her sister and said, “Don’t you think he looks too perfect?”</p><p>“Too perfect?” Allegra asked, “Are you kidding? There is no too perfect!”</p><p>“Why do you think so, Mari?” Bridgette asked.</p><p>Marinette shrugged, “Have you noticed that he wears earrings?”</p><p>“Earrings?”</p><p>“Yes, two creoles on his left ear,” Marinette said, “they don’t work with the rest of his look. I don’t think he really is who he pretends to be.”</p><p>“You base that on two earrings?” Alya asked, “Girl, don’t you think you’re overdoing that detective act of yours?”</p><p>“Says the girl that thought Ladybug was 4000 years old, based on an Egyptian plate?” Marinette came back at her friend.</p><p>Alya shrugged.</p><p>Marinette explained that the new teacher probably usually dressed more casual, jeans and t-shirt, rather than a suit.</p><p>Everyone could work with that and then Monsieur Damocles started talking, “I am thrilled to introduce the replacement for Monsieur Brodeur, our new English teacher and deputy head, Monsieur Porter.”</p><p>The students applauded and after they went silent again, Monsieur Porter started talking in perfect french and with no accent, “Thank you very much everyone. My name is Pierce Porter, I formerly was an English and French teacher at Cooper High school in Boston and I’m very happy to be here now. I dreamed of living in France and teaching here for years now, so I hope I’ll get along with all the students and classes I will have in the future. Also, please, everyone just call me <em>Mister</em> Porter.”</p><p>The students applauded again and after another speech of Monsieur Damocles everyone returned to their classrooms.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Classes with Mister Porter were actually fun. All the students loved him and the way he created his lessons, and Bridgette looked forward to his class everyday.</p><p>Marinette had been right, though. The Mister Porter from his first day hadn’t been the real deal. He really dressed way more casual with jeans, t-shirt and a hoodie or flannel shirt from time to time. But the earrings really worked with this look and the glasses he wore gave him a certain level of hot that usually only models or film stars had.</p><p>“And why is your English grade so important to you?” asked Tikki curiously as she watched her friend making homework.</p><p>“Felix speaks it fluently because he has relatives there. I think, I can bond with him over good English.” Bridgette explained, “Also he wants to study fashion in London after high school and I want that, too.”</p><p>“But you don’t care about fashion,” Tikki said.</p><p>“You can’t say I don’t care. It’s not my passion, that’s true, but I can study in the same town. There are so many great cooking schools in London. The best chefs learned there. I… just wanna be with him, you know?” Bridgette explained.</p><p>“I can understand that,” Tikki said, “but what will become of Ladybug?”</p><p>“Mari can do that,” Bridgette replied. “I’ll finish school in two years. Until then I have trained her. Master Fu is training me now to become a guardian. This way he can finally find his peace and I won’t have to feel sorry, leaving Mari behind.”</p><p>“But what if she needs you? And Chat Noir?” Tikki asked.</p><p>“As soon as Marinette turns 15, so in about two months, I’ll give her the Bee-Miraculous and introduce her to Chat as my successor. He knows I love someone else and surely understands my decision. And I’ll take the Horse-Miraculous with me. This way I can teleport to Paris whenever necessary. Don’t worry, Tikki, I’ve planned all of it.”</p><p>The red Kwami seemed a little relieved and said, “Well, you’re right, Marinette surly will master that.”</p><p>Speaking of the devil, Bridgette’s door was slammed open and Marinette rushed in, waving her phone around, “Bri! Bri! Bri! Akuma! Guitar Villain!”</p><p>“Guitar Who?” Bridgette asked.</p><p>“Guitar Villain!” Marinette repeated herself and frantically shouted, “Bob Roth came to me and asked to make a cover for Jagged’s new album, but Jagged didn’t like it because it was totally not his style and I was just redoing it when I heard in the news that Guitar Villain is a thing and he has captured Mr. XY and is transforming everyone in rock-fans!” Her panicking attitude went away as she added, “Which is the least scary thing about all of this. Also, he has a dragon.”</p><p>“So you think Jagged Stone was akumatized?” Bridgette recapped everything.</p><p>“Yes,” Marinette said surprisingly calm. “So, you’re going?”</p><p>“On my way. You know where he is right now?” Bridgette asked.</p><p>“Well XY was at the TVi studios just now, so Guitar Villain probably, too. Also… he still has a dragon!” Marinette said.</p><p>Bridgette thanked her, transformed into Ladybug and rushed away.</p><p>“Good luck!” Mari called after her sister.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Pound it,” the superheroes said and bumped their fists together.</p><p>They cleaned up the situation and jumped onto a rooftop to split up. There they ran into someone unknown.</p><p>“<span>Good work down t</span><span>here</span><span>,” the stranger said. “You really are as good as people say.”</span></p><p>“Who are you?” asked Ladybug and eyed the stranger who just smiled.</p><p>“Another Akuma?” Chat whispered.</p><p>The person in front of them was clearly a man, leaning on a beautiful silver and gold cane, wearing a sand-brown suit, with a tailcoat and a white shirt. A broad belt was tightened around his waist and made his look more sportive. His pants were tight and the boots were high, up to his knees, with silvery caps like Chat had them. His hands were covered in dark brown gloves with sharp claws. His mask was multicolored, the upper half was sand-brown, like the suit, the lower half white and around his eyes were sharp black lines. Out of the fluffy, light-brown hair he had, stuck two round ears.</p><p>“No,” Chat Noir realized.</p><p>“A Miraculous holder,” Ladybug said.</p><p>The stranger in front of them smiled and showed off long fangs, “Bravo, bravo. As expected you are very quick thinkers.”</p><p>He lifted his weight off the cane and stretched. The heroes moved closer to one another. This guy was bad news, both of them felt it.</p><p>“I can hear that you’re about to transform back,” the man said, “so I’m not going to steal your time any longer. Au revoir.”</p><p>With a smile the strange man turned around and left.</p><p>“What was that?” Ladybug asked confused.</p><p>Chat shrugged and just as he was about to say something, their miraculous beeped loud and wild and they split up.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Bridgette couldn’t sleep at all this night and she was glad that it was a Saturday. The whole day she thought about the stranger. She hadn’t seen this Miraculous before. It wasn’t part of Master Fu’s miracle box. To find out more, she decided to pay the Master a visit. He greeted her with open arms and as they drank tea, she started talking about the new hero, or villain. Whatever he would turn out to be.</p><p>“It is hard to say, but it sounds like another cat-typ Miraculous,” Fu explained, “I haven’t heard from them for years. I thought they were all still kept in Tibet.”</p><p>“You mean there are more than just the Black Cat?” Bridgette asked curiously.</p><p>Fu nodded, “Of course. Almost every animal has a spiritual incarnation in form of a Kwami, and every Kwami possesses a Miraculous. Beside the Black Cat I also have the Tiger, but there are many more. The Lion for example, the Cheetah, Leopard, Cougar, Lynx and my personal favorite, the Clouded Leopard.”</p><p>“Can you tell me more about the Lion-Miraculous?” Bridgette asked, “Is it dangerous?”</p><p>“Every Miraculous is dangerous in the wrong hands, Bridgette,” he replied, “the Lion is the Miraculous of leadership. It’s special power is the<em> Lion’s roar</em>, it gives its comrades courage and strength and terrifies its enemies.”</p><p>“You can literally scare someone in submission with the roar,” Wayzz added.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound good,” Bridgette muttered. “What should we do if the stranger really has the Lion, Master?”</p><p>“I can’t say, but you should be careful. I think it fits good with the cane. Only the Lion and Lynx have canes,” he answered. “But no matter what, don’t provoke a confrontation. Hope he is not ill-disposed towards you. Only the strongest willed and most courageous can resist the effects of the roar.”</p><p>“I see. What about the others?” Bridgette asked. “Can’t a weapon change, depending on the wielder?”</p><p>Master Fu shook his head. “A weapon is only a tool, meant to perfectly resonate with the ability of the Kwami. The Cheetah has the power of super speed and is wielding a lasso, the Leopard is the symbol of the warrior, equipped with a sword and the most trusted ally one can have. The Clouded Leopard on the other hand is a master of stealth, being able to dissolve into mist. The Tiger is strength, energy and protection. It has the ability of the element fire, is resistant to it and has claws that can cut through everything. The Lynx-”</p><p>“Sorry, Master, but just one question,” Bridgette interrupted him, “when there are so many other powerful Miraculous, why are the Ladybug and the Black Cat considered the most important?”</p><p>“It is easy. Creation and destruction are way more powerful than any elemental ability. That the Kwamis formed as those two specific creature had just been a coincidence. Shall I continue, or would you rather talk about something else?”</p><p>Bridgette asked him to go on and after he had finished she thanked him for everything and made her way home. Her thoughts spiraled around the many different cat-themed Miraculous. She wanted to meet all of them. Only Roarr, the Kwami of the Tiger, was in her reach right now and she wished for a situation were she could give it to someone to see it in action. But at the same time she was worried about the new hero in town. The man, that probably held the Lion-Miraculous, seemed fishy to her. Right now she could only hope that he was well meaning. ‘<em>I should talk with Chat about it. Maybe he can help me bringing sense to all of this.</em>’ she thought.</p><p>On her way back, while she was considering were to transform, she came past a Café in which she spotted Felix. He sat at a table, read a book and drank a cup of coffee. Her mood immediately lightened up and she sat down across Felix at his table.</p><p>“Hey, what a coincidence. How are you?” she greeted him and smiled.</p><p>Felix looked up from his book, “Until now I was great. Would you get lost? Please?”</p><p>“Rude,” she replied. “I’m having kind of a bad day, you know? What do you do, if you feel down?”</p><p>“Getting away from you,” Felix said. “How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone? I do not want to spend time with you.”</p><p>“But you always spend time with Marinette!” Bridgette complained. “She’s my sister! Why do you like her, but not me? I just want us to get along! Only give me one piece of advice and I’ll leave.”</p><p>Felix put his book down and replied very annoyed and only barely keeping his voice down, “Get a cat if you want someone to be with and Marinette is simply more likable than you. You are obnoxiously intrusive, talk all the time and your stupid grin 24/7 is the most annoying thing ever. As I said, get a cat. Or even better a dog. Those things are so stupidly loyal-” as he faced her now, having almost finished his rant, there was no smile on her face and her gray-blue eyes were dark.</p><p>He hadn’t expected that and his words suddenly failed him.</p><p>“I… I just want to be nice,” she said in a low voice and stood up. “Thanks for making my day worse. I guess, I think about the cat. Hope you feel better now,” the smile she gave him was so painful and filled with grief. “I see you in class.”</p><p>As she walked away Felix almost felt sorry. He really couldn’t stand her, but the look she had given him just now had just hurt him.</p><p>“God strikes me dead if Marinette ever finds out about this,” Felix muttered, “maybe I was a bit to harsh.”</p><p>Walking down the street, it was very hard for Bridgette to not start crying. Even Tikki didn’t know how to make her friend feel better right now. Why did no-one like her? Felix couldn’t stand her and neither could Chat Noir. He only liked her <em>with</em> the mask. It didn’t matter what he always told her, that he loved her no matter what. Because he didn’t. Bridgette Dupain-Cheng was simply not lovable. She had to clear her head. Maybe the very one-sided feelings from Chat could make her feel better. Or she could just go home, lock herself in her room and eat lots of chocolate.</p><p>“Bridgette Dupain-Cheng?” a familiar voice pulled her from her dark thoughts.</p><p>Looking up she saw Pierce Porter, her English teacher.</p><p>“M-mister Porter, hello,” she quickly said. “How are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m fine, but you really don’t look great,” he said. “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Y-yes of course, why wouldn’t it?” she asked, faking a smile.</p><p>“You look as if would start crying every second now,” he explained. “Do you want to talk about it? I’m a good listener.” He looked at her, saw her smile drop and as he realized that she was about to tear up he said, “Come on, lets grab a coffee, my treat.”</p><p>With a silent nod she agreed and they went to a Café near by. They ordered and just sat quietly at the table for a couple of minutes before Bri, very hesitatingly, started to talk about Felix. She didn’t know why she told her teacher everything. At first she didn’t say anything bad about the older Agreste brother. She talked about his amazing talent, his strict and straight forward character, the loving way he treated Marinette and how he cared for her and his brother. When Mister Porter asked how he treated <em>her</em> though, her already weak and sad smile vanished completely.</p><p>“He doesn’t like me” she answered, “Not at all. That’s why I feel so down right now. He… said some really mean things just now.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just leave him alone then?” Mister Porter asked. “Ignore him. You’ll feel better if you cut out the negative things from your life.”</p><p>“I can’t,” Bridgette said. “I can’t just ignore a classmate. I don’t even ask him to be best friends with me. I just want to get along with him. I just don’t want him to hate me.”</p><p>The teacher nodded and leaned back on his chair, “I see. You’re that kind of person.”</p><p>“What kind?”</p><p>“You’re simply a good person,” he said.</p><p>She let out a sad chuckle and muttered, “Yes, I guess that’s true. But what am I supposed to do about it?”</p><p>“Don’t do anything,” he said, “just leave him be. Greet him and don’t do anything else, if you don’t have to. You’re class rep, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then do whatever’s necessary to keep a good atmosphere in class and wait for him to come to you, in case he ever needs something,” he suggested. “Boys don’t develop as quickly as girls do. Just give him a little time.”</p><p>“I’ll guess that’s worth a try,” she muttered, drank up and put the cup down. “Thank you very much for the coffee, Mister Porter. Your words really helped, but I think I’ll better be going now.”<br/>
“Of course. See you Monday,” he said.</p><p>She stood up, thanked him once more and left.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>It was early in the evening and Ladybug sat on a chimney, letting her gaze wander around the city and enjoying the sunset. She couldn’t reach Chat but had left him a voice mail so he could come see her.</p><p>“Lonely, little Ladybug?” she heard a warm and soft voice.</p><p>At first she thought it was Chat Noir and she immediately felt a little better but when she turned around she saw a different cat.</p><p>“You!?” she said and jumped from the chimney. “What do you want?”</p><p>“Oh, I want a lot but nothing you specifically can give me,” the stranger replied. “Tell me, where is your kitty-cat?”</p><p>“Chat’s not here, obviously!” Ladybug replied, “You’re the wielder of the Lion-Miraculous, aren’t you? Who are you?”</p><p>The man seemed surprised and leaned on his cane, “Oh, so you know about other miracle boxes. I am amazed. Does your guardian take good care of you?”</p><p>She was very irritated and didn’t know how to answer, “H-he does… does yours?”</p><p>He laughed and said, “Of course. He taught me everything I know and he taught me the way the world should work.”</p><p>“And how should the world work?” Ladybug asked.</p><p>“In the perfect world, the actions that maximize the happiness and well-being for an individual are the most achievable. It is our greatest goal to prevent the happening of mischief, pain, evil or unhappiness,” he explained. “In other words, everyone should be happy by doing what they like best.”</p><p>Ladybug only understood half of what he had said. Felix probably could have understood this talking, but she had never been too great in Ethics class.</p><p>“Sounds pretty complicated,” she said. “You must have studied very long.”</p><p>“It’s not so complicated, to be honest,” he replied. “It’s just a version of consequentialism, meaning, that only the consequences of an action decides about the action being right or wrong, good or evil. After all, the interest of all humans is to be happy, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I think so, yes,” Ladybug agreed. “You still haven’t told me your name.”</p><p>“It is not important, is it?” he asked. “Names are just words after all.”</p><p>“Well, yes, but…” she muttered, “it would be good to know.”</p><p>The Lion stepped a little closer to her and she felt a strange mixture of unease and calmness. The predatory vibes she received from this man were unsettling but the way he talked and looked at her made him appear harmless and friendly.</p><p>“If you care so much to know, little Lady,” he said and run his fingers through one of her long pigtails, pulling it softly from her back to her chest, “my name is Lion Lord.”</p><p>“Lion Lord…”</p><p>“Well, I have other places to be, au revoir, Ladybug.” With light steps, he jumped away and the girl gazed after him.</p><p>“Good bye,” she muttered and slowly walked into a different direction.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Adrien didn’t know why, but somehow his brother behaved strange this morning. He hadn’t touched the morning paper, ignored his phone and ate a bowl of cereals.</p><p>“Felix, are you alright?” Adrien asked a little worried.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Felix replied. “Why?”</p><p>“Well… you’re actually eating breakfast,” his brother said. “That… is quite abnormal for you.”</p><p>Felix let his spoon sink down and let out a long and very devastated sigh, “On Saturday I ran into Bridgette and as impulsive as I am, I told her to her face what I think of her and this made her almost cry.”</p><p>“Oh man,” Adrien saw were this was going.</p><p>“To be honest, you really were a dick!” Plagg said and flew up from Felix’ schoolbag. “I mean, everyone knows that cheese is the best thing in the world, but girls come right in second place. You should never treat one badly. No matter if you like her or not. That’s-”</p><p>“The way of a gentleman, I know, Plagg,” Felix cut him off. “That’s why I think that I have to apologize to her. And she probably told Marinette and-”</p><p>“Are you just eating breakfast because you think Marinette won’t bring you a croissant today?” Adrien asked.</p><p>Felix stared at his brother for a moment and then muttered, “Maybe…”</p><p>Sometimes it was hard for Adrien not to hit his brother. He always seemed so calm and straight forward, but in reality he was just pushing away the feelings he had. The only question was what kind of feelings he had for the Dupain-Cheng girls.</p><p>As the door opened, Plagg vanished and the boys looked up to find Nathalie.</p><p>“Good morning, Felix. Good morning, Adrien,” she greeted them, “are you prepared for school?”</p><p>“Yes.”<br/>
“As always.”</p><p>“Good. Adrien, after school you have fencing lessons,” Nathalie explained. “You will be picked up by the driver afterwards.</p><p>“Alright,” the boy agreed.</p><p>Nathalie turned to Felix and said, “You have violin lessons today and after that your father wants to discuss your college with you.”</p><p>“Is that necessary?” he asked, “I still have two years of school before going off to college.”</p><p>“Father only wants the best for you, Felix,” Adrien said, “and you know the colleges in London have long waiting lists.”</p><p>Felix only gave a disapproving gaze to his brother before pushing his half-eaten bowl of cereals away and emptying his coffee cup in one go. He grabbed his bag, stood up and said, he would wait in the car.</p><p>Nathalie was a little confused and asked, “Isn’t it still a little early?”</p><p>Adrien shrugged and said, “Well, he has a couple of things on his mind right now. So we go a little sooner. Bye, see you later.”</p><p>He followed his brother and the gorilla drove them to school. They arrived there the exact same moment as the Dupain-Cheng sisters and Felix just knew that today was one of those days where Plagg’s bad luck hit him hardest. Later that day one of his violins strings would probably snap and hit him in the face. He really would rather return to bed.</p><p>“You can do this,” Adrien said encouraging.</p><p>Felix didn’t answer and just wondered where his brother always took this optimism from. Getting out of the car, the girls stopped and Marinette smiled brightly and waved at him. Felix was confused. Coming closer, even Bridgette gave him a small smile.</p><p>“Good morning, Felix, how are you doing?” Marinette asked joyfully.</p><p>Felix tried to ignore Bridgette as good as possible, but also always glanced at her, “Good… morning. I’m fine. How was your… weekend?”</p><p>“I’ll go to Vivian, see you later,” Bridgette said and walked away.</p><p>“Okay, later!” Marinette said and turned back to Felix and Adrien, “Well, my weekend was brilliant. I’ve finished the prototype of the dress you designed and,” she pulled two paper bags from her schoolbag and handed each boy one, “yesterday my dad, Bri and I baked croissants and macarons, so I brought both of you some.”</p><p>“Wow, thanks, Marinette. That’s so nice of you,” Adrien said amazed and immediately picked out a macaron and ate it. “Your baking is so amazing.”</p><p>She smiled very bright and awaited a word from Felix.</p><p>“W-would you excuse me? I-I’ve got to…” he walked away before even finishing his sentence and left behind two very confused kids.</p><p>He looked around and searched for Bridgette. She said she would go to see Vivian and it was always easy to find the tall girl with the wild red locks. He went over to his classmate, but Bridgette wasn’t with her.</p><p>“Vivian, have you seen Bridgette?” he asked.</p><p>“Bri? No, not today, why?” she asked back.</p><p>“Not important, thanks,” he said and kept searching for her.</p><p>He needed to talk to her. He need to apologize, mainly so Plagg would stop annoying him, and he had to know why she hadn’t told Marinette anything. She could have turned her against him by just telling her. It would have been a payback that would have been totally appropriate. So why hadn’t she?</p><p>He finally found her in the classes locker room. She was muttering something into her locker and her whole body-language showed how bummed out she still seemed to be.</p><p>“Bridgette!” he called out to her.</p><p>She flinched, slammed her locker door shut and turned around.</p><p>“Felix?!” she said and smiled, but immediately stopped, or rather tried to. “Right, sorry, you can’t stand my smile. Well, it was nice seeing you and everything, but I guess I have to be somewhere else. So if you-”</p><p>“Bridgette, I have to apologize,” he interrupted her and blocked her way.</p><p>“You… what?”</p><p>“Well, it was not a lie that I can’t stand you,” he said. “You really are obnoxiously intrusive sometimes and that really annoys the heck out of me.”</p><p>“Oh, charming,” she muttered.</p><p>“But,” he continued, “it wasn’t at all the way of a gentleman. I should have never said it to your face. So I apologize for that.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Bridgette answered and smiled gently. “It really is a sign of greatness to admit ones mistakes.”</p><p>“Why haven’t you told her?” he asked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why haven’t you told Marinette?” he clarified and glanced ashamed at her.</p><p>“You expect me to ruin a perfectly good friendship?” she asked. “That’s nothing I could ever do. Don’t worry about it, Felix. From now on I won’t be a bother to you anymore. Just a classmate.”</p><p>He didn’t really know why but it felt foul as she walked past him now.</p><p>“I’ll try to be less of a jerk,” he said.</p><p>“I appreciate that,” she said and left.</p><p>Plagg appeared next to his Felix and smiled proudly, “That went better than expected. How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Better than expected, to be honest,” Felix answered.</p><p>“Also, you worried for nothing. Bridgette is way too friendly to ever do something mean,” Plagg said.</p><p>Felix didn’t answer his Kwami this time and just started to walk outside, Plagg followed him and vanished in the bag. The young man knew the black creature was right. Bridgette was way too friendly, except when she faced unfair behavior in class. In situations like this, she almost became like a fury. She really had a strong sense of justice.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Chat Noir waited for Ladybug. On his arm he held a small black cat that he had rescued from a tree just a moment ago. She had left him a voicemail on Saturday, that she had found out some things about the mysterious new miraculous holder but he had only yesterday night listened to it and she hadn’t answered him since.</p><p>“Two black cats, is that double bad luck?” he heard a strange voice and turned around.</p><p>There he was, the man in the sand-brown suit with the gold and silver cane.</p><p>“You again?! What do you want?” Chat asked and had a little trouble with the cat on his arm.</p><p>It was a very cuddly animal and since the stranger had appeared it pressed itself even closer against him.</p><p>“So your little girlfriend hasn’t told you about our latest meeting?” the man asked, with a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Lady…” Chat chuckled a little and ran the free hand through his hair. “Ladybug isn’t my girlfriend, but…” His mind went back to the actual important things, “You have met with her?”</p><p>“By accident,” the lion said, “we just talked about the way the world should work. As well as… do you know the guardian that is responsible for Paris, for you?”</p><p>Chat was a little irritated and petted the cat, whose body had gone stiff, “No, I don’t know the guardian. Ladybug handles everything with the guardian.”</p><p>“But he chose you for the Miraculous, didn’t he?”</p><p>“Yes, but I just found it in my bag one day,” Chat answered. “He slipped it to me, I don’t think I’ve ever met him.”</p><p>The stranger rose a brow and stepped closer. Overtaken by terror, the cat on Chat’s arm struggled and fell to the ground. Its sharp claws pierced through his suit and he let out a quiet hiss.</p><p>“Oh my, are you alright?” the stranger asked and gently took his arm to look at it.</p><p>Chat pulled his arm back but the man held onto his hand, “What a nice ring. I’ve never seen the Cat-Miraculous so close.”</p><p>Aggressively, Chat wanted to free his hand but the other’s grasp was so strong that he didn’t have a change.</p><p>“I’m sure a kid like you wouldn’t mind giving up this heavy burden,” he grabbed the ring and wanted to pull it off.</p><p>Fear flooded Chats mind and body and to save himself he used his cataclysm. The stranger jumped back and gazed furiously at him.</p><p>“Ha. Very clever, kitten,” he hissed.</p><p>“You’re just after my Miraculous?” Chat asked angry, “What do you want with it?”</p><p>“To obtain my goal of course,” he replied, “chaos and a world without rules, so everyone can be whoever they dream to be.”</p><p>That moment a voice cut through the air and Ladybug landed next to her partner, “What is going on here?”</p><p>“Oh noth-”<br/>
“He wants my Miraculous!” Chat called out, “We can’t trust him! He’s not better than Hawkmoth and Mayura!”</p><p>Ladybug was shocked and stared disbelieving at he man, “Is that true? I knew I couldn’t trust you! You’re nothing but a sweet talker.”</p><p>The Lion let out a loud, annoyed sigh and bared his teeth, shouting, “Oh god dammit! You kids are so annoying! I just want that damn ring and, as a bonus, the Fox. That’s the only reason I’m here!”</p><p>He ripped a brick from a chimney and launched an attack on the two heroes. As he wielded his cane, a sharp, short blade extended. With that he went for Ladybug.</p><p>“Chat, the cane!” she shouted and threw her yo-yo.</p><p>The man slapped it away and as Chat launched at him, he slammed the brick into the cataclysm. With a quick and well-trained grip he flung the blond hero through the air and against Ladybug. Together they crashed into the already crumbling chimney and fell to the ground. They groaned, but as they looked up again, the stranger was gone.</p><p>“Damn it!” Ladybug hissed. “Chat, you’re alright?”</p><p>“I’ve been better,” he muttered, “where did he go?”</p><p>“Don’t know… but he played us right now…” she said.</p><p>“Who was he?” he asked and helped her up.</p><p>“The holder of the Lion-Miraculous,” she explained, “he calls himself Lion Lord. He told me… no, not important…”</p><p>Chat let out a small, exhausted sigh and looked at his ring, “Why always me? Why is everyone always after the Cat?”</p><p>“I don’t know. But we should be really careful from now on,” she said. “I really hoped Lion Lord would be on our side. How troublesome.”</p><p>“Troublesome?” Chat repeated. “Try it with terrible, or awful, horrendous, dreadful-”</p><p>“I got it!” she cut him off. “It’s shit!”</p><p>“Also fitting.”</p><p>His ring beeped and both of them knew, that now wasn’t the time to talk. After some words of caution they parted.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for all your deeds, Alya,” Ladybug thanked the girl and put the Fox-Miraculous back into the small box.</p><p>“Of course, Ladybug, whenever you need me. I’m glad when I can help,” Alya replied.</p><p>Ladybug smiled gently and was about to turn around when the blogger said, “One more thing!”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Alya pulled out her phone and showed her a picture of Lion Lord, “Who is this?”</p><p>The heroine was at a loose for words, “When did you take this picture?”</p><p>“Two days ago,” Alya answered. “I was out with my friends and then we saw him. Is he a Miraculous holder?”</p><p>“Yes, he is,” Ladybug answers. “Wielder of the Lion-Miraculous. Calls himself Lion Lord. Don’t get involved with him. He’s after the Cat-Miraculous.”</p><p>Alya nodded, “Don’t worry about me. I won’t get involved.”</p><p>Very satisfied with the girl she left the scene and made her way to return the Fox to Master Fu. Right before she reached Fu’s house, Lion Lord stepped into her way.</p><p>“Hello, my dear Lady,” he said.</p><p>“What do you want?” she asked and instinctively hid the small box behind her back.</p><p>“Would you just hand me the box?” the Lion Lord said. “Give me the Fox and I won’t bother you anymore.”</p><p>“Forget it!” she hissed and dropped the box inside her yo-yo.</p><p>“NO!” he shouted, launched at her and ripped away her weapon.</p><p>While doing so, he pushed her so hard against the chest, that she was thrown back.</p><p>“No, no, no, no, no! Fuck!” he cursed and hacked around on the yo-yo. “Get it out! Take it out again!” he shouted.</p><p>“No way!” she panted.</p><p>He jumped at her, grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up, “You. Take. It. Out. Again!”</p><p>Ladybug gasped for air and tried to free herself but the man was much bigger and stronger.</p><p>“You damn brat. Do you really think a little bug can beat a lion!?” he shouted in her face.</p><p>“A-l-right…” she breathed to save herself.</p><p>He dropped her and threw the yo-yo to her feet, “Clever girl.”</p><p>After catching her breath she slowly reached for her weapon. The cane with the retractable blade was only inches from her face. ‘<em>I… I have to do something… I gotta go for broke!</em>’ she thought. With a quick movement she grabbed her yo-yo, dived away from Lion Lord and immediately used her Lucky Charm as she was a little out of reach.</p><p>“Damn, Bitch!” he shouted and wanted to launch an attack as he looked right into the barrel of a red spotted gun. “Wohoho… stay cool, little lady. This isn’t you, is it?!”</p><p>“Leave!” she hissed.</p><p>The Lion Lord backed away, “Fine… You don’t leave me a chance.” He held his right hand up, towards his left ear and said, “Lion’s roar!”</p><p>He wiped his hand away, a golden glow now covering his fingers. With another smooth motion he returned it back to his mouth and swallowed the light. It ran down his throat and stayed there. What followed when he opened his mouth again, was a roar so loud and so terrible that Ladybug almost dropped the gun she was holding.</p><p>Fear and an overwhelming feeling of sickness overcame her, flooding her body and grabbing her heart. Tears began to flow down her cheeks and it took all her willpower to keep the weapon up and not crumble under the weight of those emotions.</p><p>But the roar wasn’t just loud, it was also forceful, breaking a chimney and lifting some tiles off the roof.</p><p>Lion Lord ended his attack, watched the shaking girl and chuckled, “Now drop the gun and come to me, like a good, obedient child.”</p><p>Ladybug put the gun down, eyes on the ground, “Good and obedient? A child? Who do you think I am?” She asked and lifted her head, with a stern and fierce look in her eyes, shouting, “I am a hero that won’t get pushed around by any villain!”</p><p>She threw her yo-yo at Lion Lord, it wrapped around him and with a mighty blow, she slammed the man into the next wall, that it began to fall down.</p><p>“Leave me alone, understood?” she shouted and pulled back her yo-yo.</p><p>Grunting, Lion Lord pushed himself up again and wiped away some blood form the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“Haha… You… resisted me… well that’s a first,” he breathed and slowly stood up, leaning on his cane. “This round goes to you.”</p><p>He withdrew and Ladybug let him go. She was relieved that this situation had resolved now. Looking around the destroyed roof she was on, she sighed and tightened her grip around the gun.</p><p>“Who would have thought that a toy gun would one day save my life,” she muttered and threw it in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”</p><p>The small red butterflies flew across the sky and the roof and disappeared. But as they vanished, everything was still broken. Nothing was fixed.</p><p>“What…” she muttered, “that can’t be…”</p><p>She opened the phone on her yo-yo and looked through the guide book to find an answer for that. As one could have expected, she found not a single word about things that the Miraculous Ladybugs couldn’t repair.</p><p>“This isn’t good…” she muttered and hurried back to Master Fu’s place for help.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time and time again the two heroes collided with Lion Lord. He tried tricks, mocked them, push</span>
  <span>ed </span>
  <span> them to </span>
  <span>the edge</span>
  <span> and always vanished again before something real bad would happen to either party.</span>
</p><p>All of that wore Bridgette down. Day in, day out. She didn’t know what to do against Lion Lord and neither did Fu.</p><p>Due to her training of becoming the next guardian, Bridgette had already made the, maybe, controversial decision of giving Alya the Fox-Miraculous permanently, so Lion Lord wouldn’t be able to waylay her again.</p><p>Everyone noticed that she became more tense everyday.</p><p>The only good thing was that Hawkmoth hadn’t shown himself lately.</p><p>Today Bridgette and her class wrote a test and the girl had real troubles concentrating. The English words made no sense for her and she had to read a sentence at least four times to understand it. As she was just done with the first page Mister Porter said loud and clear that the time was up and everyone should finish their last sentence.</p><p>Bridgette let her head fall onto the table after the teacher had collected her paper.</p><p>“Bri, are you alright?” Vivian asked and leaned over to her friend.</p><p>“You looked very stressed and tired during the test,” Allegra said, also leaned over.</p><p>From the front row Claude turned around and added, “Yes, I’ve heard you mutter. You’re alright?”</p><p>Bridgette sat up straight again and shouted, “I’m totally fine! Would you just…” She stood up and ignored the looks her friends gave her, “I need fresh air, excuse me.”</p><p>Without another word she walked outside.</p><p>Felix had watched all this from his seat in the last row and was more than just a little irritated. He didn’t know her like that.</p><p>“I know what happened!” Claude growled and jumped up.</p><p>He smacked his fist into his palm and walked up in the back to Felix, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up</p><p>“What have you done, arsehole?” the tall, dark-skinned boy shouted Felix in the face.</p><p>Distressed Felix tried to get out of Claude’s grip and said, “I didn’t do anything! I haven’t spoken with Bridgette in a while! So would you please let me- thank you.”</p><p>Claude had let him go and asked very annoyed, “You did nothing? Then what is up?”</p><p>“Maybe… no,” muttered Felix, “it’s not nothing. Her behavior is just too weird.”</p><p>“So even you noticed?” Vivian asked. “Then it’s really bad. Come on, Alle. We go looking for her.”<br/>
“Wait for me!” Claude said and followed his friends.</p><p>Felix watched them go and fixed his clothes before pulling out his phone and texting Marinette. He asked her if she knew what was up with her sister. After some time he finally got an answer: ‘<em>She has some trouble right now. Don’t bother.</em>’ That answer was not at all satisfying so he decided to use more drastic measures.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Transformed into Chat Noir Felix always felt more powerful, more confident and much freer. He was looking for Bridgette. Even though he usually rather stayed away from her, he just had to find her now and ask her what was with her. It couldn’t be that she was like this. Bridgette was no girl that was short tempered or would bark at her friends. She was like the embodiment of peace and happiness. Like a praline filled with liquid chocolate.</p><p>He found her walking around with Marinette. The girls weren’t talk. Bridgette looked tired and exhausted, with bags under her eyes and her sister looked incredible worried.</p><p>Chat jumped in their way and greeted them with a big smile, “Bonjour, Mademoiselles, how are you doing?”</p><p>“Chat Noir?” hissed Bridgette disbelieving. “What the hell are you doing here? Out of my way.”</p><p>She walked past the hero without touching him, “Come, Mari! Flirt with someone else, tramp.”</p><p>Marinette hesitated.</p><p>“Wow… that’s cold even towards me,” Chat said. “Also, tramp?! That’s just mean. What’s up with your sister?”</p><p>“She is… stressed… like… a lot,” Marinette quickly said. “School and stuff, you know.”</p><p>“MARI!”</p><p>“Coming!” she smiled apologizing at the hero. “Sorry. Bye.”</p><p>Chat felt… annoyed. A feeling that he rarely felt as his superhero-alter-ego. ‘<em>So. She’s super stressed because of school? I beg to differ. It has to be something very else.</em>’ He opened the phone on his staff and called Adrien.</p><p>“You’re with the Gorilla? - Good. Then come pick me up,” he said and gave his brother his location.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Adrien was a little confused about his brother’s call and told the driver where they should pick up Felix. As the car stopped in front of the elder brother, it wasn’t hard to figure out what he was thinking.</p><p>“You’re alright?” Adrien asked.</p><p>“Peachy,” Felix hissed and said to the Gorilla where he should drive.</p><p>“Where did you go earlier?” Adrien asked who had noticed his brothers disappearance after school.</p><p>“Nowhere!”</p><p>Awkward silent reigned in the car.</p><p>“And what do you want at the-”</p><p>“STOP THE CAR!” Felix shouted all of the sudden.</p><p>The Gorilla hit the breaks and Adrien was even more confused now, holding onto his seat belt.</p><p>“What…?” he wondered but had no chance to say a thing.</p><p>Felix loosened Adrien’s seat belt, opened the door and pushed the boy out, pulling in a very confused, squeaking girl, placing her beside himself, closing the door again and telling the driver to go.</p><p>“What the hell? Felix!” Adrien shouted after the car as it sped away.</p><p>“What just happened?” Marinette asked.</p><p>Only now he noticed his classmate and greeted her. Marinette gazed at him, not awkward at all and seemed way more worried about her sister, who basically just got kidnapped.</p><p>“I have no idea what’s up with him,” he told her.</p><p>“This is like… not good,” she said. “You know where they are going?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“You wanna go eat ice cream?” he asked her.</p><p>Marinette’s eyes widened in surprise and her head turned red, “Errr… Yes. Why not.”</p><p>Adrien smiled, “Great, then lets go. Maybe we find an explanation on the way.”</p><p>Marinette felt butterflies flutter around in her stomach and even though she was really concerned about Bridgette’s well-being and even a little about Felix’s, because surly Bri would walk full out on him right now, she was looking forward on the tiny date she and her crush would have just now. If she told that to Alya later, her friend would freak out for sure.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Everything had happened so quickly that Bridgette had no idea how it happened. A car had just stopped by their side and she had been pulled inside. By. Felix. Agreste.</p><p>“What the flipping hell!?” she shouted at him. “This is kidnapping! Abduction! Hijacking! Ravishment! Stop this car right now, Felix!”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘<em>no</em>’?!” she replied loudly. “I’m not in the mood for jokes! Especially not from you, Mister I-can’t-even-stand-your-smile!”</p><p>Loosing his shit a little, he shouted back at her, “Neither am I and this is not a joke! And would you please fasten your seat belt!?”</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do!” she yelled. “And what am I doing here then!?”</p><p>She did fasten her belt though and turned her face away from him. Even though she was so outraged right now, her gray-blue eyes were tired and dark.</p><p>Having his feelings under control again, he said calm but keen, “I’m trying to figure you out! Don’t you realize how you’re acting? I’m okay when you shout at me, but your friends? Your sister?”</p><p>“I’ve never shouted at Mari!” she interrupted him.</p><p>“Bridgette, you are very much not yourself right now!” he said.</p><p>“What do you even care?” she asked reproachful.</p><p>“Claude almost beat me up because he thought your behavior is my fault! And this is nothing I want! People worry about you, goddammit!”</p><p>“I have things on my mind you can’t even grasp!” she called. “My private life if non of your fucking business and to say it with your words: <em>You are obnoxiously intrusive! Leave me alone! I do not want to spend time with you.</em>”</p><p>That moment the car stopped at a traffic light and Bridgette used her chance and fled out of the car, slamming the door shut again.</p><p>Felix quickly jumped out as well and called after her, but only saw her running away. He sighed and sat back down in the car. Nothing worked.</p><p>“Home,” he ordered.</p><p>On the next crossroad the Gorilla turned right.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t. Not any longer. I give up! I give up being Ladybug,” Bridgette said to herself after slamming the door behind her.</p><p>Tikki flew out from her bag in front of her, looking incredibly worried, “Bridgette, you can’t give up. We will find a solu-”</p><p>“No, Tikki!” she cut the Kwami off. “I can’t defeat Lion Lord, I can’t handle this situation any longer. I’m just a girl. Just a teenage girl. Lion Lord is an adult and his abilities surpass mine by far. Fu has to choose someone else. Someone better.”</p><p>“Bridgette, you are the right one. The best choice if you will. I’ve been with dozens of Ladybugs and you-”</p><p>“Zip it, Tikki,” she cut her short again. “I’ll take a bath now and I don’t wanna see you for the rest of the day. Play with Mari, or something like that.”</p><p>She started to undress, turning her back to the little creature.</p><p>“Bridgette…” the Kwami wanted to say and flew after her.</p><p>“I said, leave me alone!” the girl shouted and took the earrings off, putting them in their box.</p><p>Tikki disappeared and Bridgette let out a loud sigh. This was hard. It felt like completely shutting out a friend. She immediately regretted her decision and wanted to apologize to Tikki. But she hesitated. She really didn’t want her around just now. She would apologize later.</p><p>Only covered with a bathing robe, she left her room and went to the bathroom the relax her mind and body.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Bridgette hadn’t opened the small box with the earrings since yesterday. In the morning she had just put it in her pocket and after school she had gone straight to Master Fu.</p><p>“I had planned to give the earrings to Marinette after I finished school, but like this… there is no way I could,” she said. “Lion Lord would swallow her whole within a second. Master, please, choose someone else. An adult that can control those powers better than me.”</p><p>She gave him the box and he nodded, “This is… very sad, really. I have had big hopes for you. But I guess I cannot force you to do anything. I’ll let Chat Noir know.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she said.</p><p>“Er… Master, Bridgette, you might rethink this decision again,” came from Wayzz that moment and he turned up the volume of the TV.</p><p>Confused, the two looked over at it and saw a news report with Nadia Chamack.</p><p>“Right now Ladybug is facing Lion Lord in a dramatic fight,” the news-anchor said and showed footage from the fight. “Chat Noir is no-where to see. Let’s just hope our duo resolves-”</p><p>That moment the broadcast was interrupted by a terribly loud roar and Ladybug sunk to her knees.</p><p>“What in the world-” it was heard from behind the camera and it dropped to the ground.</p><p>The last thing it showed before the signal ended, was how Lion Lord picked up the girl before him and ran away with her.</p><p>Disbelieving Bridgette and Master Fu stared at the TV.</p><p>“Didn’t you say…” he muttered but Bridgette ripped the small black box out of his hands and opened it.</p><p>“Empty…” she breathed, “Marinette”</p><p>A heavy silence filled the room and no one was able to say something at first. Bridgette couldn’t believe her sister had stolen the earrings and brought herself in such danger. Now she was not only abducted by Lion Lord, but also under his control.</p><p>“This would have never happened if Marinette wouldn’t have known your identity in the first place,” Fu broke the silence.</p><p>Bridgette smacked her fist on the table so hard the tea-cups clattered, “This is not the issue here!” she shouted. “She probably heard what I said to Tikki last night. Fuck… I have to save her before she gets hurt. What can I do?”</p><p>Fu stood up and slowly walked over to the hiding of the miracle box. He took it out, brought it back to the table and opened it.</p><p>“Bridgette Dupain-Cheng. You cannot save your sister on your own. Choose the Miraculous for her rescue wisely.”</p><p>Determined Bridgette reached for the Bee-Miraculous, as her phone dinged. She hesitated, then checked the message. It was a link to a live-stream, sent by Vivian. Bridgette clicked the link and Lion Lord appeared on her phone screen.</p><p>“… She’s not at all mighty if she is scared,” he joked to the camera.</p><p>He stood behind Ladybug. His face was close to hers and the blade from his cane caressed her neck.</p><p>“If you wanna save your cute Lady, kitty-cat, bring me your Miraculous and be so kind and bring your friend Foxxy too. <em>Our Lady</em> and I await you. Au revoir.”</p><p>The stream ended and Bridgette stared at her black screen.</p><p>Fu let out a small sigh and grabbed a choker from one of the lower rows, “Take this. You probably have the best chances with his.”</p><p>“The Dragon?” she asked.</p><p>He nodded, “It is a mythical creature, embodying wisdom and strength. It is a predator, strong enough to stand against a lion. Also it’s elemental powers of water, wind and lightning will be helpful.”</p><p>“Thanks,” she said and put on the choker.</p><p>Next to her appeared Longg, the red, horned Dragon-Kwami.</p><p>“Hello, Bridgette. I feel the situation is urgent,” Longg said.</p><p>“Yes, it is. Will you help me?” Bridgette asked.</p><p>The Kwami nodded and replied, “Just say: Longg, bring the storm, and off we go.”</p><p>Bridgette stood up and repeated after the Kwami. She transformed and thanked Master Fu one last time before heading out. ‘<em>Please, don’t fall for this trick, Chaton</em>’, she thought on her way over the roof tops.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Trixx, let’s pounce!” shouted Alya and shortly after Rena Rough jumped around, looking for Ladybug and that bastard Lion Lord.</p><p>She knew just were to go. The villain had given his exact location after all. This was the first time she used her miraculous without Ladybug allowing it, but she was in danger, so there was no time to waste.</p><p>All of the sudden there was a stranger in her sight. Somehow she had the feeling, that this was a partner from Lion Lord. She launched a quick attack on the person in the red suit, that immediate got countered.</p><p>“Rena!” the stranger, a woman, called out offended. “What are you doing?”</p><p>The hero was confused, no one but Ladybug called her Rena usually. She quickly scanned the woman. Her suit was skintight and red, with black gloves, boots and a black rose, with golden outlines reached up from her left hip to her right shoulder. On the middle of her chest was a seal that held the three signs for the elements wind, water and storm. Out of the long, flying, black hair stuck three red horns on each side of her head. The mask she was wearing was beautiful. Red like her suit, with yellow and black outlines.</p><p>“Who are you?” Rena Rough asked.</p><p>“Call me Zhurong, but you know me as-”</p><p>“Ladybug.” Rena realized, “but how?”</p><p>Zhurong nodded. “I’ll explain everything to you after we freed this Ladybug. We have to be quick. Chat cannot give up his miraculous.”</p><p>“He wouldn’t, would he?”</p><p>“He would do anything for me,” Zhurong hissed. “Come on now”</p><p>“Right behind you!”</p><p>The two heroines quickly made their way to their destination. With a big jump they landed in the shadow of the great towers of Notre Dame. They searched for Lion Lord, but saw absolutely no one. That was weird. The cathedral was still closed since the great fire last April. The renovation and reconstruction work hadn’t started yet, but non the less there were people here everyday to control and check everything.</p><p>Rena Rough and Zhurong eyed the front of the mighty cathedral. Soot stuck to the facade and the sun stood behind the clock towers making them look even mightier and grimmer than usual.</p><p>“Why is no-one here?” Zhurong asked quietly.</p><p>“I don’t know, but the door in the middle is open,” Rena realized and pointed to the giant portals underneath the great rose window.</p><p>“Could they be inside?” Zhurong muttered.</p><p>She heard a loud sigh from her friend and asked what was up.</p><p>“When… she burned down… my friend Marinette is really into fashion and art and all that and she cried non-stop,” Rena explained. “It was so horrible. I never would have thought that something like this could ever happen.”</p><p>“I don’t think anyone of us would have,” the young woman said and started walking towards the entrance. “But think what will happen to Paris if we don’t stop the freak that is Lion Lord.”</p><p>The Fox pulled herself together and ran after Zhurong. They slipped through the door and found themselves in the great ship. It was surprisingly bright in the usually so dark, Gothic building. A great chunk of the ceiling had come down during the fire and daylight flooded the room, making the once so mythical and magical church look like nothing more than a ruin.</p><p>Walking through the rubble between the banks was eerie.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll give you my ring, but let her go. Please,” the soft and anxious voice of Chat Noir said.</p><p>Zhurong started running forward to the sanctuary and called out or her colleague, “Chat Noir! Don’t listen to him!”</p><p>Her voice cut through the vibrating silence. In the sanctuary, that held beautiful statues, upon them mother Marie holding Christ after he had been put down form the cross, was the evil Miraculous-holder. This part of the cathedral was drowned in darkness and weak light reflected in the golden crucifix behind the Pietá.</p><p>On the chest of Jesus sat Lion Lord and on the ground before him kneeled Ladybug. Her hands were cuffed on the back and she held her head down.</p><p>Very confused looks fell on the two newcomers.</p><p>“Who are you?” Chat Noir asked who stood a few steps from the statue.</p><p>“Stupid Kitty, do you really think, this guy could capture me so easily?” Zhurong asked sarcastically. “Give me the girl, Lion Lord, or you will seriously regret it.”</p><p>“Ladybug?” muttered Chat.</p><p>Rena Rough stepped to the other heroes and nodded.</p><p>“But how?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes. How!? That is a very good question,” Lion Lord asked as well and jumped off the Pietá. “I figured that this Ladybug is not the one I fought until now but now I am really surprised. How did this chick got your Miraculous, <em>Ladybug</em>?”</p><p>“It’s Zhurong!” she corrected him.</p><p>“Don’t you think that is a little snobbish, calling yourself after a dragon god?” the Lion asked.</p><p>“Says the guy that calls himself <em>Lion Lord</em>?” she replied sarcastically. “Let her go or you’ll have to deal with me.”</p><p>The man just chuckled, grabbed the Ladybug on the floor and pulled her up by the hair, “You want her? Take her from me.”</p><p>Zhurong pulled out her sword and Chat Noir and Rena Rough also presented their weapons, ready to fight.</p><p>“Chat, take Ladybug and bring her to the location I just sent you. When we’re there, I’ll explain everything else,” she ordered.</p><p>“You got me, my… Dragon Lady?” he replied and chuckled a little.</p><p>Zhurong rolled her eyes and shared a look with Rena. The Fox just nodded and they launched their attack. Zhurong and her partner went together for Lion Lord, while Rena Rough stayed behind and waited. The first hit was Chat’s, but it was easily blocked by his enemy’s forearm. The second swing came from the dragon heroine. Lion Lord had planned to block it with his cane, though when he saw the long sword he quickly changed his plans.</p><p>“Lightning Dragon!” Zhurong shouted as she swung down her sword onto him.</p><p>As their weapons clashed together, lightnings illuminated the sanctuary. Chat Noir used the confusion and grabbed the false Ladybug from the ground. He was really worried about her, because ever since he was here, she hadn’t said a single word and only had let out quiet whimpers from time to time.</p><p>When Rena saw Chat holding Ladybug, she held up her flute and said, “Mirage!” She played a quick melody and created an illusion. She pulled Zhurong out of her illusion and they fled the scene.</p><p>When Lion Lord noticed that he had been played by the trio, he was angry at first and let out a loud scream, severing the head off of the Marie-Statue.</p><p>As the marble head hit the ground and the noise echoed through the cathedral, he started to chuckle and then to laugh, “Oh my. You really have competent friends, my little Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>On a rooftop not far from Notre Dame, stood Mayura and Hawkmoth. They had watched what had happened in the cathedral.</p><p>“They become more everyday,” Mayura said.</p><p>“There is definitely a guardian in Paris,” her partner said, “but we better lay low for a while. I am not really keen to face this man.”</p><p>Mayura closed her fan, pointed it at the heroes that just fled the scene, “This surely wasn’t the last battle of beasts.”</p><p>“Surely not,” Hawkmoth replied. “Lets return home. Felix and Adrien should be home soon.”</p><p>Mayura nodded and they went in the different direction from the heroes.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Zhurong and Rena Rough arrived at the house of Master Fu and the leader of the heroes immediately caught an angry look from the guardian.</p><p>“Would you care to explain this, Zhurong?” Fu demanded.</p><p>The young woman was not really in the mood, her sister’s betrayal and the danger she had brought onto herself still bugged her.</p><p>“Master, I’ll explain everything to you later. We just needed a save space. Would you leave us alone a little?” she asked.</p><p>“Do not do anything stupid,” he warned her and she nodded.</p><p>With Wayzz he left the room and Zhurong finally faced the Ladybug in front of her, who meanwhile had been freed by Chat Noir.</p><p>“Would you please explain now?!” Chat asked his partner and sounded a little pissed. “Have I almost given up my ring, my identity for a total stranger? An impostor?!”</p><p>“She is not a stranger!” Zhurong denied and ordered to Ladybug in a stern tone, “Transform back and give me the earrings back.”</p><p>“I… I just wanted to help…” the Ladybug whimpered.</p><p>“The only thing you did was bringing everyone of us in jeopardy!” the Dragon shouted.</p><p>“Zhurong!” Rena cut her off. “Maybe her way of action wasn’t thought through but apparently she knows you well enough to know who you truly are. If you expose her now-”</p><p>“You might expose yourself,” Chat ended her sentence.</p><p>Without thinking, Zhurong agreed with him, “Indeed. But these are difficult times and they’re calling for drastic matures. A secret like our identities are no longer something that should be kept. We have to work closer together than ever before to protect not only ourselves but also all of Paris.”</p><p>“Are you saying we should, just like this, reveal out identities?!” Chat called out. “Are you nuts?!”</p><p>Zhurong stepped closer to him, gently grabbed his hand, put the other on his cheek and looked him deep in the green eyes, “Chaton, I know I can trust you more than everyone else, especially in this situation. We’ve talked about this countless times and right now I need to know that you will still be with me after this.”</p><p>“You know I will,” he breathed and pressed his face in her palm like a cat.</p><p>She smiled, kissed him gently on his check and stepped back, looking at the Ladybug and only saying one name, paired with a silent demand, “Marinette.”</p><p>“Marinette?!” Rena Rough and Chat Noir both said in confusion.</p><p>“Tikki, spots off,” the Ladybug muttered and after a red flash of light Marinette sat on the ground.</p><p>Rena and Chat couldn’t believe what they saw. Who they saw.</p><p>“Longg, open sky,” Zhurong said and after another flash of light Bridgette stood next to her sister.</p><p>She looked at the two heroes standing across of her. The look she gave them was stern, filled with determination but also desperation.</p><p>Rena took a deep breath and said, “So it’s been you all along. Makes sense, I guess. Let’s rest, Trixx.”</p><p>She transformed back, walked over to her friend and kneeled down before her to hug her.</p><p>Bridgette smiled relieved at Alya and her gaze met Chats. He looked shocked and pale and was only staring back at her.</p><p>“Chat?” she asked.</p><p>“Y-you are… my Lady…?” he muttered and backed away.</p><p>Just all of this hurt Bridgette. She had feared that he would react like this.</p><p>“I… understand that you are disappointed that it is just me,” she said. “I know I am not the most likable person… but you always said that you would love me with or without the mask. Please, be true to your words and at least… don’t hate me.”</p><p>“I-I…I-” he stuttered and looked down to Marinette and Alya.</p><p>Marinette still looked very terrified and guilty.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I-I can’t!” he said and ran out and away.</p><p>Bridgette ran out on the balcony after him and called out for him. But he didn’t look back. All of this was to much for her. She sunk down at the balustrade and started to cry silently.</p><p>“What an asshole,” Alya said, stepped to her friend’s older sister and put a hand on her back, asking her to come in. “He’ll come to his senses.”</p><p>“I knew it would play out like this…” Bridgette breathed, “but I hoped he would surprise me.”</p><p>The reporter helped her up and brought her inside.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Chat Noir returned straight home, transformed back and just couldn’t believe what had just happened. He stormed through the room and pushed a mannequin away so that it fell over. In front of his desk he stopped and looked at all the pictures of his heroine that hang on the wall. He just couldn’t believe that the girl he loved, with the beautiful black-blue hair and the sparkling blue eyes was the same girl he rather avoided. That always talking, always smiling oddball with the gray-blue eyes.</p><p>He ripped one of the pictures off the wall, scrunched it and through it away, almost hitting Plagg.</p><p>“Was everything a lie?!” he shouted and turned to the Kwami. “Tell me! You knew who she was, didn’t you?!”</p><p>“Yes, I did,” Plagg replied surprisingly serious. “A Kwami can not say the name of other Miraculous-holder when their own wielder doesn’t know about them.”</p><p>“Why have you never even hinted at it?!” Felix shouted.</p><p>“Which part of ‘<em>I can not talk about it</em>’ don’t you understand?!” he replied angrily.</p><p>Felix sat down on a chair, his head falling down on the desk, “This is… the worst…”</p><p>In that moment it knocked on the door and Adrien entered and asked, “Felix? Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Get out, Adrien!” he shouted.</p><p>The model was scared at his brother’s reaction, “I-I just wondered…”</p><p>Felix jumped up from his chair, that it fell over and he screamed, “I said, leave me the fuck alone! I don’t want to see you right now!”</p><p>Adrien quickly left the room, shut the door behind him and saw Nathalie down the hall.</p><p>“Is there a problem?” she asked.</p><p>“I… don’t know… Something must have happened,” he said.</p><p>Nathalie seemed confused but shrugged it off as the temper tantrum of a teenager, “We can ask him at dinner.”</p><p>Felix walked circles through his room thinking about everything. He had come to the conclusion that Marinette had been in on this from the start and Bridgette being Ladybug made much sense with her current behavior at school, with the fact that she was always on the edge and even barked at her friends.</p><p>“Could you sit down? I can’t enjoy my cheese when you keep walking around like this,” Plagg said annoyed and swallowed a piece of Camembert anyway.</p><p>“I can’t!” Felix replied and fell on his couch. “This is all too much! How am I supposed to treat Bridgette now?”</p><p>“I suggest, you start to treat her like a normal human. Just be nice,” Plagg said.</p><p>Felix let out a loud sigh and sunk his face into a pillow.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Marinette had slept bad last night. She was very afraid of Lion Lord hunting her and the long telling-off that Bridgette had given her after revealing that their enemy knew who she was, still made her feel bad.</p><p>At school, she wanted to talk to Felix. The Agreste brothers entered the school and she immediately walked over to them. Even before calling out his name, Felix gave her an icy cold look and turned away from her. Marinette stopped dead in her tracks and felt exactly the same like yesterday. Devastated, she looked at Adrien. He seemed to worry about her and came to her.</p><p>“Marinette, everything’s alright?” he asked caring.</p><p>“W-what is with Felix?” she asked.</p><p>Adrien shrugged and answered, “He… behaves like this since yesterday. He said that a friend of him really screwed him over.”</p><p>Marinette forgot about her problem for a moment and wondered who it could have been and why Felix let it out on her.</p><p>“What did you want to talk about? I’m all ears when it’s not too privet for you,” he offered her.</p><p>Marinette nodded and started to talk about her fight with Bridgette. She let out all the superhero-stuff and made it instead about family-jewelry that she had taken from her sister and accidentally lost. She had worked all night on this version, because she really had to talk with Felix about this.</p><p>At the end of her story Adrien said, that though it wasn’t good that she had taken the jewelry in the first place she could still do her best to find it again and make up for it. Marinette smiled and felt at least a bit better. Though she still felt very guilty about everything with Lion Lord.</p><p>They got in class and for a while she managed to distract herself.</p><p>Their last class for today was English with Mister Porter. At the end Porter asked her to him and Marinette was the last in the room. While he was still sorting some papers into his bag she noticed an apple on his desk.</p><p>“Weren’t you wearing earrings yesterday?” was the first thing he asked.</p><p>“Eh… yes… They were Bri’s tho, and I just borrowed them,” she explained.</p><p>Mister Porter seemed to be surprised and rose his eyebrows.</p><p>“So… what do you want to talk about?” she asked.</p><p>“Oh yes,” he seemed to remember his reason, “your last homework was very good and I guess you know I also have your sister in class.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Her performance dropped quite a lot lately,” he said. “Is their anything in your family or her peer that could be the reason for that?”</p><p>Marinette knew exactly why her sisters performance dropped but she couldn’t really tell her teacher about Bridgette being Ladybug.</p><p>“She… has a friend from another school and they’re fighting a lot lately,” she made up something, having Chat Noir in the back of her mind.</p><p>“I see…” Mister Porter muttered. “Well, I hope she resolves this problem of hers soon. I really would like to have her performance back up again. Thank you. You can go, Marinette.”</p><p>The way he said her name in that moment made a cold shiver ran down her spine and she had to get out of the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Lion Lord dropped Ladybug in the dirt in the sanctuary of Notre Dame and got a rope from somewhere.</p><p>“Well, little Lady. I almost can’t believe that I was able to catch you today,” he joked.</p><p>The heroine didn’t dare to answer.</p><p>“What’s up?” he asked. “Cat got your tongue?” Again she stayed silent. “Great. You went silent. Then let’s try something else.” He straightened the rope in his hands and stepped closer to her, “Transform back!”</p><p>The horrified look in her bright blue eyes just made him smile. With a shivering voice she said her de-transformation chant. His smile grew even bigger as he saw who sat in front of her.</p><p>“Well, who do we have here?” he asked grinning.</p><p>“M-marinette Dupain-Cheng…” she answered.</p><p>“Marinette,” he repeated. “How lovely. Well, you better dress up again. We don’t want your kitten to find out about you, do we?”</p><p>He took out an apple from the handle of his cane, and quickly sliced it up into small pieces, handing one to Tikki. The Kwami was scared and it took a command from Lion Lord for her to actually take and eat it.</p><p>After she had transformed again, Lion Lord grinned and cuffed her hands on her back, “Now, lets smile for the camera, Marinette.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Bri sat in class and continuously turned the small, red pearl on her choker. Felix could just not unsee what had happened yesterday. He could only think about who she really was and how he couldn’t deal with that.</p><p>
  <span>How was he supposed to deal with that? He couldn’t even look at Marinette, knowing what she had done. Bored with the lesson, he </span>
  <span>looked a</span>
  <span>t</span>
  <span> his phone under the desk and saw that he had received a message from Marinette. ‘</span>
  <span>
    <em>Can we please talk?</em>
  </span>
  <span>’ her message said. ‘</span>
  <span>
    <em>Sorry, I’m busy, Marinette.</em>
  </span>
  <span>’ he texted back. She saw it immediately but didn’t answer. He was a little relieved about that and tried to think of something else. His gaze landed on Bridgette again. She wore not only her earrings, that were black now, instead of red with dots and the choker she wore was undoubtedly the Dragon-Miraculous. He thought how he never before realized the Miraculous even though he knew how they worked. With his thumb he stroke over his ring and wondered, if he could figure it out if others could, too.</span>
</p><p>After class, he passed Bridgette and she gave him her usual smile, her hand still on the pearl of the choker.</p><p>Outside, as he waited for Adrien, he noticed how Marinette came running to Bridgette. He watched the girls until his brother came around. The sisters seemed to argue.</p><p>At home he immediately went up to his room and let Plagg out of his pocket.</p><p>“Graaah! Finally!” the Kwami complained. “Never again lock me in this stupid thing!”</p><p>“Can’t you face through any matter?” Felix asked and sat down at his desk to do homework.</p><p>“Well, yes! But this is about the principle,” Plagg replied.</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>A text from Marinette popped up on his phone. ‘<em>You’re free?</em>’ ‘<em>Sorry. Got work to do</em>’ he wrote back.</p><p>“Are you still avoiding her?” Plagg asked.</p><p>“What do you care?”</p><p>“Well obviously, if you won’t meet up with her, we’re not getting any of her delicious baking. So easy is that,” he explained.</p><p>“Is that your only concern?” Felix asked.</p><p>“Not in a long-shot, blondie, but for now I settle with this one,” Plagg said.</p><p>“Fine!”</p><p>Annoyed with his friend’s ignorance, Plagg flew to his cheese stash and started to eat. Felix stared at the page in his textbook, not able to read a single word. His head was still swirling around Bridgette and Ladybug. The unconditional love he had felt for Ladybug seemed weird all of the sudden. It tasted foul and gave him a pain in the chest and fueled hatred. Hatred against himself and his stupid, arrogant attitudes. Why couldn’t he just be more like Adrien? Naive, loving and always only seeing the good in people. ‘<em>He is exactly like mom</em>’, Felix thought. ‘<em>And I… I am no better than father…</em>’</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Over a week had passed since the whole incidence with Lion Lord at Notre Dame. Ever since then, Bridgette wore the Ladybug and the Dragon-Miraculous, mostly for her own safety. And also ever since that day, she hadn’t heard a single peep from either Lion Lord or Chat Noir. The latter scared her much more. He wasn’t meeting up with her for their patrols, didn’t answer her calls and he probably wouldn’t even show up if there was an Akuma. Yes, if. Hawkmoth and Mayura seemed to have vanished just like the two cats. The only miraculous-holders that still were around seemed to be she herself and Alya with whom she did her regular tours now.</p><p>A whole other issue for Bridgette was her sister. She was still angry and disappointed with Marinette and didn’t know how to drop it. She felt as if she could no longer trust her little sister. And to top it all off she had started again with badmouthing Mister Porter. But it wasn’t as harmless as at his first day. She said he gave her creepy vibes, always asking if everything was alright and giving her ‘those’ looks. Bridgette’s halfhearted advice of: “Gosh, Marinette, he just cares about his students! That’s what makes him a good teacher. So stop it!” seemed to, somehow, not have worked for Marinette.</p><p>Though with time comes wonders.</p><p>Bridgette was bored surfing online as a text message popped up.</p><p>“Who does this number belong to?” she wondered.</p><p>Longg and Tikki flew to her and looked on the screen. They couldn’t tell either. The text simply said, “<em>We should talk</em>” followed by an address.</p><p>“But this is… Master Fu’s address, isn’t it?” Longg asked.</p><p>Bridgette nodded and sat up, “It is and it surely can’t mean anything good. Can it, Tikki?”</p><p>Her Kwami just shrugged. Bridgette got out of bed, panic slowly starting to boil up in her. She put on pants and a jacket and took her purse. The two Kwamis flew in the purse and the girl stepped outside.</p><p>“Bri?” she heard Marinette’s voice. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“Nowhere,” she replied.</p><p>Marinette stood in the door to the living room and nervously bit her lip, “Hey… can we please…”</p><p>“Sure!” Bridgette interrupted her. “As soon as I have my partner back and Lion Lord’s Miraculous in my hand! Then we can forget this.”</p><p>Marinette’s gaze dropped to the floor and after a moment she said, “C-can’t I do anything to make this up to you? I just… wanted to help you… I know I fucked up massively, but-”</p><p>“Mari!” Bridgette cut her off again. “I have really <em>no</em> idea how you could make this up. The best thing you can do right now, is doing nothing.”</p><p>“Okay… I’m back in my room,” she said and the sisters split up.</p><p>Bridgette quickly peeked into the bakery, telling her parents, she would meet up with a friend. Her Dad gave her a small bag with some croissant and cookies. Bridgette just took the bag, got her bicycle and drove over to Master Fu’s house. She drove as fast as she could. Who could have sent her that message? ‘<em>I’ll try to contact Chat again later</em>’, she thought as she pulled up in front of her destination.</p><p>She ran up to Master Fu’s door, knocked, entered and almost fell over backwards again as she saw who sat with the Master at the table.</p><p>“Ah… Bridgette, finally,” Fu said. “At this point I am not even asking you to explain anything anymore.”<br/>
“WHAT IS <em>HE</em> DOING HERE?!” she <span><span>shouted</span></span> and pointed her finger at Felix.</p><p>The young man didn’t put down his cup of tea and instead of giving any kind of explanation Plagg flew up from the table and greeted her, “Hey, Bridgette.”</p><p>Seeing Plagg and Felix together, two things made sense all of the sudden. One, why Chat Noir had run away and two, why Felix had stared at her lately. And with those discoveries almost everything that had happen between Chat, Felix, herself and her Hero-Identity made way more sense.</p><p>Finally the young man put down his cup and turned around to his classmate, “Would you mind closing the door? And your mouth?”</p><p>“Are you shitting me?!” Bridgette <span>yelled</span> and slammed the door shut.</p><p>“You really have a problem with doors, don’t you?” he asked.</p><p>“No! Listen you lil’ shit!” she <span>growled</span> and stomped towards him. “You can’t just run off as soon as I tell you who I am, even though you ‘<em>promised</em>’ nothing would change! You can’t disappear for a week! And you can’t… you can’t,” her voice gave out and her anger changed to sadness, “this… I knew you would be disappointed… that it was… just me… but non the less I hoped you… Chat would be better than I had judged him before.” She took a deep breath, looked right into Felix’ eyes and said in a stern tone, “Just to get this off my chest. We don’t have time for any of this fuckery. Lion Lord is a great threat and I need a partner I can work with and trust. Give the Cat back if you can’t work with me. I’ll find a new Black Cat.”</p><p>She reached out her hand and just waited for him to say in a cold voice that he was fine with this. Though that wasn’t what happened. He was surprised and not even hiding it. Everything he was thinking, was clearly to see on his face and in this moment she saw the loving and panicking expression of losing her that she had seen in Chat Noir’s eyes more than once, in Felix’ piercing green eyes. She gulped and pulled her hand back, being confused.</p><p>“Y-you think I leave you hanging?” he stuttered and stood up.</p><p>Master Fu and the Kwamis in the room, all just sat at the table and watched what was playing out in front of them.</p><p>“I promised you to be your partner no matter what,” Felix continued. “Yes, it threw me off when you just revealed yourself, and Marinette too. I just needed time to deal with this. The girl I like being you… it scared me. Also, my best friend having brought herself in grave danger. If I think that Adrien would have done this… I don’t know… whether I could ever forgive him, or what I would have done in this situation…”</p><p>Bridgette didn’t know what to say and only felt worse with every word he said.</p><p>“You managed that whole thing a week ago so well…” he went on, “and seriously… I couldn’t stop thinking about you all week long. And thinking how you must have felt… experiencing both sides of me… the one that doesn’t give a shit and the one that is admiring you… it must have been terrible…” He took a deep breath and said, “I hate myself for everything I did. But believe me that I, Felix Agreste, keeper of the Black-Cat-Miraculous, will never <em>ever</em> leave my magnificent Lady hanging. I have a lot to make up to you, Bridgette.”</p><p>His last words touched her and even though she still had a lump in her throat she replied, “Are you sure about this?”</p><p>“One hundred percent,” he answered without hesitation.</p><p>She looked up at him and her gaze, that had been clouded and darkish until now, cleared up and she smiled.</p><p>“I am glad to hear this,” she said and added more cheerful, “I really missed my kitten, you know.”</p><p>She stepped past him and sat down at the table, Felix followed her. Fu gave her a cup and poured tea.</p><p>“You are aware that I technically had to take away your Miraculouses and leave town at this point?” he asked. “You are not mature enough yet to-”</p><p>“I know, Master,” Bridgette interrupted him, “but there sadly is no other way any longer. I’ll become the next guardian and I will protect Paris and the miracle box in a way I think works best.”</p><p>Fu nodded but noticed that the complicated feelings that the two heroes held for each other, could make all of this blow up.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Felix said. “My feelings haven’t gotten in the way up until now and they won’t in the future. Protecting Paris is obviously the upmost important thing to do.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Bridgette said, “also I do not have any compromising feelings towards Felix.” But another thought seemed to come to her at this moment. She looked to her partner and asked confused, “Why are you even here? I mean… why this change of hearts and why now? Lion Lord is still off the radar.”</p><p>Felix face changed to one of his usual, annoyed faces and he pointed at Plagg.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>--- A small guide on how to annoy someone so hard, that they do what you want them to do – by Plagg ---</p><p> </p><p>- Day 1 – Thursday</p><p>“Can you stop being an asshole and just walk up to Bridgette already?!” Plagg shouted at Felix, as he was trying to read.</p><p>“Can you stop annoying me?” Felix replied and closed the book.</p><p>He wasn’t able to read anything anyway. His thoughts were only with the Dupain-Cheng sisters and he wasn’t able to comprehend a single word written down.</p><p>“You do what you have to do?” Plagg replied.</p><p>“Just… give me a little time! I have to work this though,” Felix said.</p><p> </p><p>- Day 2 – Friday</p><p>Felix was playing the violin in his teacher’s room. As she was leaving the room for a moment, Plagg popped out of Felix’ bag and flew in front of his wielder.</p><p>“The hell?!” the boy asked. “Get back in the bag! Madame Petit will be back any minute.”</p><p>“You go talk to Bridgette!” Plagg demanded. “And stop ignoring Marinette.”</p><p>“Plagg! I really have other things on my mind right now!” Felix hissed back. “I can barely concentrate on my play. So be a nice Kwami and get back in my bag.”</p><p>Plagg’s green eyes narrowed to only two slits, “If you stay stubborn like this, I will make you pay.”</p><p>“<span>Oh, are you threatening m</span><span>e</span><span> now?!” Felix asked and waved his violin and bow around.</span></p><p>“Maybe I am!” Plagg <span>yelled</span>. “All of this is not going as it is supposed to!”</p><p>“Go away, Plagg!” Felix said once more.</p><p>The Kwami was angry, but Madam Petit returned and he had to disappear.</p><p>“Everything alright, Felix?” she asked him.</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine,” he replied.</p><p>Just as he wanted to put his violin back on his shoulder, one of the strings snapped with a painful sound and almost hit Felix in the face.</p><p>“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!” he <span><span><span>shouted</span></span></span> more towards his bag than at his instrument.</p><p>“Oh my,” his teacher replied, “don’t worry. This happens sometime. I always have a few strings here.”</p><p>“I’m… sorry. I just seem to have a really unfortunate day,” he said.</p><p>“Don’t we all have that sometimes?” she asked and chuckled, getting a bag of strings out of a cupboard.</p><p> </p><p>- Day 3 – Saturday</p><p>Felix laid in bed, sleeping. His night had been short. Even though he had been dead tired last night, he just hadn’t been able to fall asleep.</p><p>The calm, warm silence was suddenly interrupted by the shrill peeping of an alarm clock. Felix awoke immediately and looked around for this piece of terror that he technically didn’t even own. He had no alarm clock. He always used his phone for that. And indeed. This terrible sound came from his phone. His phone that was connected to his TVs audio speaker system.</p><p>“Plagg!” he shouted and jumped out of bad to end the terror. “What the hell? Are you serious? It’s” he looked at the clock on his phone, “fucking 6:34?! What number is this? I haven’t even slept four hours!?”</p><p>The black Kwami just floated in front of him, gazing annoyed at him, “Sorry… not really my problem. I told you I would make you pay.”</p><p>Felix let out a loud, annoyed sigh and rolled his head around, “Okay! I consider talking to her.”</p><p>“Consider!?” Plagg called out. “No! Just go and talk to her now! The longer you wait, the worse it gets!”</p><p>“I go back to sleep,” Felix growled.</p><p>“I beg to differ,” replied the Kwami under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>- Day 4 – Sunday</p><p>Again Plagg had tempered with Felix’ alarm clock, making it go off again at a super early hour. And again he wouldn’t allow him to go back to sleep. Though today was different from yesterday. The Agreste brothers took a train to Paris to visit their aunt and cousin, who, confusingly enough, was also named Felix. Felix hated this. Both of them did in fact.</p><p>The good thing about all this was though that Felix could catch a little sleep on the train ride and he was sure that Plagg wouldn’t dare to annoy him when he was with others all day long.</p><p>Oh boy… had he underestimated the Kwami. The first thing was a drinking fountain, that just spontaneously splattered water in his face. The second was a waiter in a Café who accidentally dumped an iced coffee onto him. The third, probably the only thing unrelated to the Kwami of bad luck and destination, was that the clothes for changing his aunt had for him had belonged to her passed away husband and they were to big for the tall, yet slender Felix. The clothes from his cousin, who was the same size as Adrien, were too small for him.</p><p>Back on the train to Paris Adrien finally asked his brother what was going on with him and Plagg in the last days.</p><p>“Plagg made it his new obligation to make my life a living hell,” Felix groaned.</p><p>“Aha…” Adrien replied, “and why?”</p><p>“Because he’s a dick?” suggested Felix, who was tired and done with everything at this point.</p><p>“Very not true!” Plagg commented, who hid in his wielders bag. “The only thing I want him to do, is talk to Bridgette and stop ignoring Marinette!”</p><p>“You ignore Marinette?” Adrien asked super confused. “Why that?”</p><p>“No particular reason,” Felix grumbled.</p><p>Adrien knew that his brother hid something from him and figured that he wouldn’t tell him one way or another. So he just dropped the topic. And texted Marinette to check if she was fine.</p><p> </p><p>- Day 5 – Monday</p><p>School was hard for Felix on this Monday morning. Again he hadn’t slept long or well. Like last week he could only stare at Bridgette and not concentrate on the class. But it was made even worse by him being incredibly tired.</p><p>He still avoided Marinette in the morning, which somehow only benefited Adrien because he got the croissant that was meant for Felix. Thus resulting in Felix almost starving by lunch break.</p><p>As lunch break rolled around, the blond boy was almost completely out of energy and tiredly lay his head down on his desk. Some minutes passed, when he heard steps and a cup, letting out the lovely smell of coffee, was placed in front of him.</p><p>“You seem worn out,” the girl said.</p><p>“I’ve hardly slept this past days,” he answered, pushed himself up and grabbed the cup.</p><p>“Why is that?” she asked.</p><p>“I have-” as he looked over to her, he realized that it was Bridgette that stood in front of him.</p><p>How had he not immediately noticed that!? She was the only person he could think of in the moment. Maybe that was just the reason.</p><p>“This is non of your business!” he snapped at her. “Thanks for the coffee, though” he added, not sounding any nicer.</p><p>He stood up, grabbed his bag and walked away.</p><p>“That was the perfect moment!” Plagg shouted at his friend. “Just open up your mouth!”</p><p>“Plagg, you can make my life miserable all you want, but I won’t let you bully me into confessing something,” Felix said.</p><p>Just as he wanted to take a sip of his coffee, he tripped over something and spilled it all.</p><p>“I hate you,” he told the Kwami.</p><p>“And I don’t care”</p><p> </p><p>- Day 6 – Tuesday</p><p>The torture Plagg had made up for Felix today was as easy as it was cruel. As soon as he was at home Plagg started to follow him around and the only thing he said was, “Tell her!” over and over and over and over again.</p><p>Felix couldn’t concentrate and not escape because today out of all days his father, Nathalie and the Gorilla were all gone. Even Adrien was out with his friends. At some point, to have only a moment of silent, he shouted at Plagg and took off the ring afterwards. The Kwami disappeared and Felix could finally breath. Originally he only wanted to have the ring down for a couple of hours but he fell asleep and had, for the first time in four days, a good nights rest.</p><p> </p><p>- Day 7 – Wednesday</p><p>Like the responsible hero he was, he put on the ring the next morning again.</p><p>“You fucking bastard!” was the first thing Plagg shouted at Felix for taking of the ring.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Felix replied. “But I really needed a little time off. I was finally able to sleep and actually think about everything.”</p><p>Plagg’s mood lightened up and asked, “So? You finally talk to her?!”</p><p>“Err…” Felix muttered, “yeeeeaaaah… not immediately.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh…” Plagg said, “fine. Then just know this: You are behaving like a pussy and you are the shame for every other gentleman out there. A shame for all Chat Noirs.”</p><p>Those words hit Felix hard and he just stared at Plagg. From this moment forward Plagg gave him the silence-treatment.</p><p> </p><p>- Day 9 – Friday</p><p>Ever since Wednesday, Plagg said no word to Felix and the only thing he did was giving bitchy comments when Adrien asked something when he was with his brother.</p><p>This Friday afternoon it became ridiculous though. Plagg sat in the middle of Felix’ keyboard and just stared at him.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll talk to her,” Felix finally gave in after having stared at the Kwami for about half an hour.</p><p>“Finally,” was all Plagg said.</p><p> </p><p>--- the end of the small guide on how to annoy someone so hard, that they do what you want them to do – by Plagg ---</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Bridgette was kinda impressed by this story. So that was the reason he had been so tired at the start of the week.</p><p>“So really had to think about all of this for over a week?” she asked.</p><p>“I really had to wrap my head around this, okay?” he replied. “How would you have reacted if I had transformed back first?”</p><p>She shrugged and said, “I… probably would have run away too, fearing that you would react the way you did.”</p><p>This made Felix feel stupid and bad. So she always was thinking about him in one way or another.</p><p>“Lets put this aside now,” Master Fu said. “What will you do against Lion Lord? Do you even know what he really wants?”</p><p>“He wants the Cat and the Fox-Miraculous,” said Bridgette.</p><p>“And he wants to create a great chaos so somehow anyone can be whatever they want to be and therefore be happy,” Felix added.</p><p>Fu stared at them for a while before noting that this didn’t really make sense. The heroes just agreed with him and went on.</p><p>“You only are three heroes. Two of them have something Lion Lord wants and one is frail towards the Lions Roar,” Master Fu summoned up.</p><p>“Wrong” Bridgette said, “we are four. Felix and I, Alya as Rena Rough and Nino as Carapace.”</p><p>“Adrien’s friend is that stupid turtle?” Felix asked, as if that was the most important thing right now.</p><p>Bridgette rose annoyed her brows and replied, “Seriously?”</p><p>Felix shrugged and avoided her judgmental gaze.</p><p>“Well, and I” she continued, “have the Dragon in addition to the Ladybug and I can balance the abilities perfectly. Though… I fear not even like this we are strong enough. And Lion Lord knows who Marinette is.”</p><p>“HE FUCKING WHAT!?!??” Felix shouted and jumped up. “WHY HAS NO-ONE TOLD ME THAT!?”</p><p>“Because you were avoiding me!” she barked back. “And you ran away before she told us. Now shut up, sit back down and let us discuss this.”</p><p>“She needs protection!” he demanded.</p><p>“Come again?” she asked.</p><p>“We have to protect her!” he repeated. “She knows about all of this already anyway. And Adrien knows about my secret, too. I say we give both of them a fitting miraculous.”</p><p>Bridgette and Fu shared a moment staring at each other before answering at the same time, “I don’t think this is a good idea!”, “Probably your are right.”</p><p>“Bridgette, do you really think…” Master Fu asked.</p><p>“Of course,” she said, “I wanted to give Mari my Miraculous anyway when I’ll go to London to study.”</p><p>“You wanna go to London?” Felix asked, as if that was the most important thing right now.</p><p>“Yes,” she replied, “and I guess you have thought of giving yours to Adrien.”</p><p>“Yes, I have thought about that,” he admitted.</p><p>Bridgette eyed Master Fu closely and said, “Sooner or later they’ll fill our places. This way we can train them even better.”</p><p>Fu let out a long sigh and had a quick discussion with the Kwamis around him. Then he agreed and told the heroes to get their siblings here.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien was very confused as he had received the text from his brother, saying he should come to a </span>
  <span>special</span>
  <span> address, picking up Marinette on the way. </span>
</p><p>The limousine stopped in front of a Café and let the two teens out.</p><p>“I’ll give you a call when you can pick us up again,” Adrien told the driver and the limo drove of.</p><p>Marinette pulled out her phone and murmured, “Felix said to meet here. But where is he?”</p><p>Adrien looked around and shrugged, “I’m just glad he wants to spend time with you again.”</p><p>“Yes, tell me about it,” she agreed. “He was so down all week long and I was so stressed out, I couldn’t even draw a single thing. And then there is this fight with Bridgette.”<br/>
“She still doesn’t forgive you for loosing that jewelry?” he asked.</p><p>“No…” she muttered, “and she said, I cannot do anything to make it up to her.”</p><p>Adrien felt bad for her. He had never seen the two sisters fight so long and intense. This last week that he had spent with Marinette had been so nice. She had brought him croissant, sometimes cookies and their meetings had become so much less awkward. Felix used to tease him that she couldn’t say a word in front of him but that had changed now. Even when they were with Alya and Nino now, everything was more comfortable.</p><p>“What will we do if he doesn’t come?” Marinette asked and checked her phone again.</p><p>“Do you think so little of me?” they heard a familiar voice behind them.</p><p>Turning around they saw Felix and with a high pitched squeak Marinette, jumped and hugged her friend. Felix just smiled and stroked over her hair. He caught the look Adrien was giving him.</p><p>“What’s with that look?” Felix asked.</p><p>Adrien just grinned brighter and replied, “Oh nothing.”</p><p>Marinette pulled herself away from Felix and asked, “Eh… why did you want to meet with us anyway?”</p><p>“Follow me and you’ll see,” the older brother said and walked off.</p><p>They walked for about five minutes before they entered a building. It was somewhat familiar to Marinette but she couldn’t put a finger on it. As he opened a door she realized why. They were at Master Fu’s house and Bridgette was surrounded by Kwamis as she was looking though a great black box.</p><p>“Bri!?” Marinette called out in confusion. “W-wha-what?!”</p><p>“Er… the heck is going on?” Adrien asked.</p><p>“Oh yes,” Felix stepped in on the conversation. “Bridgette is Ladybug, I am Chat Noir and last week Marinette stole the Ladybug earrings”</p><p>He walked over to Bridgette and started talking with her.</p><p>“What?!” <span>wondered</span> Marinette and Adrien at the same time.</p><p>“You are Chat Noir?!” she <span>inquired</span>.</p><p>“You stole Ladybugs earrings?!” Adrien <span>asked</span> her. “Was that the reason for… everything last week?”</p><p>“Yes!” their older siblings said and Bridgette went on. “Now sit down and listen.”</p><p>They kept arguing for a little while before Master Fu shut them up. “This is not a joke! I have summoned the two of you here for a reason.”</p><p>Bridgette looked up from the box to the master and frowned. ‘<em>You have summoned them? Y</em><em>e</em><em>a</em><em>h</em><em> sure…</em>’, she thought.</p><p>“W-what reason?” Marinette asked.</p><p>“Soon the two of you will become Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Fu explained. “Your siblings therefore decided to teach you the way of being proper heroes.”</p><p>Finally the two classmates were silent and listened. Felix stood up and stepped next to the Master.</p><p>“Listen,” he started. “You may know how the Miraculouses work in basic and our abilities, like the Cataclysm or Lucky Charm. But in case you remember us, we had to train months until we were able to work as harmonic together as we are now.”</p><p>“You mean so harmonic that you avoid talking to Bridgette for over a week?” Adrien sassed his brother.</p><p>Disapprovingly, Felix looked down on his brother, “Have you spent too much time with Plagg lately?”</p><p>“But the kid’s right!” Plagg noticed from the background and even Bridgette could only hardly hold back a chuckle.</p><p>She cleared her throat and said in a serious manner, “We chose Miraculouses for you that work with your abilities and give you a chance to at least buy time in case you face Lion Lord.”</p><p>She took two pieces of jewelry from the miracle box and handed them to the two friends. Adrien received a collar necklace, made of black leader with five orange stripes in the middle and two each at the ends of the necklace. Those ends were silver and shaped like the heads of dogs or wolves.</p><p>“This is the Miraculous out the Dog,” Bridgette explained to him. “The Dog is a symbol of protection, loyalty and clear sight. It’s abilities are contrary to the of the Fox, revealing truth where it is hidden.”</p><p>Adrien’s eyes sparkled as he took the collar and put it on. As soon as he had put it on, it changed its color to silver, and a light brown Kwami with a white mark around its mouth, between the eyes and on the chest came flying to him. Its eyes were gray and the big ears dropped.</p><p>“Hello,” the Kwami said with a soft girly voice, “I am Barkk. I’m looking forward to work with you. When you want to transform just say: Barkk, start the hunt! To transform back it’s: Barkk, the hunt is over.”</p><p>“Alright,” Adrien said, “I’m looking forward to it, too.”</p><p>Bridgette smiled and now turned to her sister, “Marinette, originally I wanted to give you the Bee-Miraculous. Though I don’t think you can quite handle its powers yet.”</p><p>Bummed out Marinette lowered her head.</p><p>“So we decided on something else,” Felix said,</p><p>Bridgette handed her a dark purple Panjas Bracelet. It had a round stone in the middle, that held a light yellow-green tiger paw print. On one side of the stone were four chains attached, which ends held a ring each. On the other side, also attached with a chain was the bracelet.</p><p>“This is the Tiger-Miraculous,” Bridgette explained her sister. “The Tiger symbolizes strength, energy and protection. It has the ability of the element fire, is resistant to it and has claws that can cut through everything. The Tiger is an Apex predator and its strength easily matches the Lion’s.”</p><p>Disbelieving Marinette stared at her sister and the Miraculous in her hand, “Y-you give me this?”</p><p>“Actually, it was his idea,” Bridgette said and nodded towards Felix.</p><p>With just a single gaze she gave the question to the young man and he explained, “Marinette, at this point your identity is the only one that is known to Lion Lord.” A shocked call came from Adrien, but was ignored by everyone and Felix continues, “A Miraculous that symbolizes protection and strength seemed the most reasonable in my opinion.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she said and put the bracelet on.</p><p>As she did so, the chains changed colors from a purpleish to bronze. The four rings reduced to be only one around her middle finger, three chains connected it to the bracelet and the middle chain now held three sky blue, round stones.</p><p>“Wow, it changed a lot,” Adrien noticed.</p><p>“Indeed,” Marinette agreed.</p><p>A dark magenta Kwami with black stripes, orange eyes and black, round tiger eyes and a long tail flew over to her.</p><p>“Hey, I’m Roaar,” the Kwami said with a female voice. “When you want to transform say: Roaar, stripes on! To detransform say: Roaar, I’ve earned my stripes. Also, I love grapes.”</p><p>“Alright. Noted that down,” she said and smiled.</p><p>Roaar sat down on Marinette’s shoulder and awaited something like a comment from Bridgette.</p><p>Master Fu took over the word again and explained a couple of other abilities from the Miraculouses and also told them about the heroes Rena Rough and Carapace. A thing their older siblings told them again and again, was that, in case anything ever happened to them, they should save the Ladybug and Cat-Miraculous.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Slowly Lion Lord became bored. Somehow nothing happened. He eyed and watched the Dupain-Cheng sisters to find out what was going on between them. For over a week they had fought and bickered and Marinette had been down. He had been told that this was over family-jewelry, though he didn’t buy it.</p><p>Very interested he had noticed how they had become best friends again. Another interesting thing for him was that Felix and Bridgette apparently were closer now. A lot had changed in both of them. They still didn’t do much together at school but were able to actually share some words. Only a week earlier he had snapped at her for bringing him coffee.</p><p>By coincidence, he had run into Marinette and Alya this afternoon and decided to follow them a little. His plan was capturing the girl and thus luring Ladybug and Chat Noir out of their hiding. He was almost a hundred percent certain that her sister Bridgette was the famous superhero.</p><p>He watched how the friends split up and inconspicuously followed Marinette a little until he saw a chance to transform and attacked the girl.</p><p>Marinette let out a scared scream as she was pressed against a wall.</p><p>“Hello, Marinette!” he greeted her, “Long time no see.”</p><p>Her heart beat wildly as she was confronted with the brown cat-eyes in the beautiful, brown and white mask.</p><p>“Whatcha say if you come with me?” he asked even though it was more of a request, “I would really like to meet your friends again.”</p><p>Marinette felt how he wanted to pull her back into his reign of terror but she fought back this time. She clenched her fists, feeling the Panja Bracelet getting tighter around her muscles. With a mighty push she forced Lion Lord away from her and brought some space between herself and the villain.</p><p>“Don’t get near me!” she shouted.</p><p>He was surprised by this reaction of her and chuckled, “Oh dear… even with the Ladybug-Miraculous you weren’t able to resist me. Do you really think you’re stronger without it?”</p><p>“I think I am stronger with this one!” she came back at him and stretched out her hand, “Roaar, stripes on!”</p><p>Lion Lord was flabbergasted about what he saw. After a dark pink flash, the tiger-themed heroine stood in front of him. Her skintight suit was magenta, with black stripes, her hair was down and seemed to have a darker black than usual, with two also black, round ears sticking out of it. Around her waist she wore a long, stripped cloth that formed a tail, she wore dark purple, knee high boots and gloves in the same color, that reached up to her elbows and had sharp claws at the fingers. At her side hung a rolled up whip.</p><p>He let out an uncomfortable growl as he braced his cane and himself for an attack. As expected, Marinette launched forward and swung her whip at the cane. She actually got a hold of it but with a hard tug, Lion Lord made her stagger.</p><p>“Impressive,” he said. “So your Lady gave you a new Miraculous. But do you really think you are stronger with that, Marine-”</p><p>With a swing she freed her wipe from the cane and while the man was still saying her name, he lifted his hand up to his ear. With another swing the wipe wrapped around his wrist and pulled his hand back.</p><p>“It is Yuki Taiga!” she hissed at him and her night blue cat-eyes narrowed to slits. “Ambush me again and you will really regret it. I can find out who you are and I will if you don’t leave me alone.”</p><p>A deep growl left her throat and Lion Lord felt seriously insecure. How could that happen? He was the one with intimidation powers and that was just a child. Only a 14 year girl. The leather whip around his wrist seemed to tighten.</p><p>“Fine…” he said, surly distressed. “I leave you alone.”</p><p>Yuki let go of him and as promised he left. She jumped after him on top of a rooftop and watched him flee. Satisfied with herself she sought out a save spot and transformed back, saying that she had earned her stripes and she seriously felt like it, having stood up to the man that had terrified her before.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>The encounter with Marinette’s alter ego, Yuki Taiga just wouldn’t get out of his head. The wielder of the Lion-Miraculous made sure for the next couple of days to keep an eye on the Dupain-Cheng girl. He still couldn’t understand why Yuki Taiga had made him feel like this.</p><p>In hope of getting an idea how to get the Miraculous he wanted, he decided to see the Ladybug and Chat Noir movie that premiered in cinemas this weekend.</p><p>Dressed in comfortable casual clothing, his Kwami Shanddri in the inner pocket of his leather jacket, he went to the great cinema where the movie was played today. A big party was held and he was surprised to see the Dupain-Cheng family giving out macarons and other sweets. He was even more astonished to find the sisters serving them, both dressed in cute maid-dresses and the hair up in a bun.</p><p>As he had just entered the cinemas foyer Bridgette came up to him and held up a tray with macarons, “Hello, Mister Porter. I didn’t know you were interested in an animated movie.”</p><p>Bridgette smiled as brightly as she usually did. Mister Porter took one of the baked goods and thanked her.</p><p>“Well, I am more interested in the story than it being animated,” he told her.</p><p>The teen nodded understandingly and lowered the tray. As expected, she wore the black earrings and around her neck she wore the choker, that she recently always had and he suspected could be the camouflaged Dragon-Miraculous. He had no conformation about that though. After all he had seen Zhurong only once.</p><p>“Are you going to see the movie?” he asked his student.</p><p>“<em>Sure thing I will!</em>” Bridgette said smiling, in perfect English but with a french accent.</p><p>He smiled back at her, took another macaron and walked away, saying that they maybe might meet again later.</p><p>Waiting for the start of the movie, Pierce stood around and watched how everyone was doing. He noticed that the director from the film was there and that no-one seemed to give him the appreciation that he wanted.</p><p>While he was talking to the musician Jagged Stone, who told him about the time he had been akumatized and what of an amazing artist and how talented Marinette was, a weird figure suddenly appeared in the foyer. It was a semi-transparent pencil-scribble that built a body, wearing a Ladybug mask. Loudly he said that his name was Animaestro.</p><p>Pierce decided to stay out of this. He never was one to take down villains. Shortly after Animaestro had manifested, Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared. But only those two. Neither Taiga Yuki, Zhurong nor Rena Rouge appeared. Pierce kept an eye out for Marinette. She hid together with Adrien under a desk and she wore the pretty, bronze bracelet with the sky blue stones. Marinette’s Miraculous though held his attention only shortly. The ability the akumatized villain showed where truly fascinating. He could transform into any kind of 2D-animated figure and to Pierce it seemed like those Akumas were way more powerful than any Miraculous he knew.</p><p>“<em>Who do those butterflies even belong to, Shanddri?</em>” he asked his Kwami quietly in English.</p><p>The small sandbrown Kwami, with the reddish mane looked up at him and answered, “<em>The wielder of the Butterfly-Miraculous creates those Akumas. They give, </em><em>take and control to a certain level the abilities of their creation. Though, I only know the wielder using the powers for good. Queen Scathach of Skye once held it and its said she had used it to build her empire in ancient Scotland.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Very interesting</em>,” Pierce muttered. “<em>Can it akumatize other Miraculouses?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>”</p><p>“<em>And are you immediately losing control as soon it </em><em>hits</em><em> you?</em>” he kept asking.</p><p>“<em>No,</em>” the Kwami answered, “<em>at least not when you have a strong enough mind. At least that is what I know about it.</em>”</p><p>Pierce smiled and a plan started to form in his head.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>The deputy head was in his office in school, doing some paper work between his classes. The Lion Kwami Shanddri sat before him on the desk and chomped on an apple.</p><p>“<em>Hawkmoth</em>,” he said.</p><p>Shanddri looked up in confusion.</p><p>“<em>That is the name of the current wielder of the Butterfly-Miraculous,</em>” Pierce explained. “<em>When my google search is correct, a Hawkmoth </em><em>is nothing more than a kind of butterfly. Most of them don’t even look as nice as normal butterflies.</em>”</p><p>The Kwami nodded understanding and asked, “<em>Does that help us in any way?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Not really,</em>” Pierce replied. “<em>I think the best for now is to find the guy behind the mask, to actually catch one those Akumas.</em>”</p><p>Shanddri let go of his apple and flew up to his friend asking, “<em>So you wanna team up with this Hawkmoth to get the Cat and </em><em>the</em><em> Fox? I don’t think that’ll work.</em>”</p><p>Pierce’s gaze spoke volumes just now but before he could actually say something, the Kwami became angsty and his brown eyes widened.</p><p>“<em>What is it?</em>” Pierce asked worried.</p><p>“<em>An Akuma!</em>” Shanddri answered and flew closer to him. “<em>I can feel one again. Filled with anger and rage.</em>”</p><p>Gently, Pierce stroke over his Kwami’s head and smiled, “<em>Well, this is just perfect. Is it not? Shanddri, </em><em>show fangs</em><em>.</em>”</p><p>The Kwami got sucked into the creole earrings that Pierce wore on his left ear. With a golden flash of light he transformed to Lion Lord, with the sand-brown suit and the tail-coat. His styled, combed back, light brown hair fluffed up and two round ears appeared. The last thing that appeared with the transformation was the beautiful gold and silver cane.</p><p>With a smirk he twitched at his dark brown gloves with the sharp claws and jumped through his office’s window up on the rooftop. From there, he gazed around, searching for the Akuma. He immediately found the insect fluttering towards Mademoiselle Bustier and Marinette. Lion Lord watched a little how his fellow teacher panicked and protected her student from the evil butterfly. Before the Akuma could reach the two, Lion Lord jumped down from the roof and slapped the Akuma down with the end of his cane. With a metallic clank the butterfly took possession of the cane and Lion Lord felt the power of the other Miraculous holder.</p><p>“You girls better get out of here,” he said to Mademoiselle Bustier and Marinette behind him, before jumping back up onto the rooftop.</p><p>Looking back, he saw the terrified yet at the same time enraged look on Marinette’s face.</p><p>“Yes, quick!” the teacher said. “Go Marinette. We have to activate the Akuma alarm!”</p><p>While they ran off, Lion Lord started to hear an angry voice, “What in the world!? What do you want, Lionboy?”</p><p>“I’d prefer Lion Lord, Butterfly,” he corrected the disembodied voice, “and I want your power, what else?”</p><p>Hawkmoth gasped offended and asked, “How dare you!? I have tolerated your presence in my city long enough. Get out of Paris or I-”</p><p>“Sent an Akuma at me?” he asked sarcastically. “You mean those that you have been sending after Ladybug and Chat Noir for over a year? They are kids and you are unable to strike them down. I on the other hand have messed them up pretty good before. With your help I can finally win.”</p><p>For a moment it was quiet. Lion Lord walked around on the roof a little and watched what happened downstairs in the school. The students were quickly evacuated from the classrooms and he just waited for Yuki Taiga and probably Ladybug to appear.</p><p>“You think I’d make a deal with you?” Hawkmoth asked.</p><p>“You ever wanna reach your goal?” Lion Lord asked sarcastically, “You want the Ladybug and Black-Cat-Miraculous to obtain the wish, don’t you? You help me I get you both of them, when I get the Cat afterwards as well as the Fox. Thus we both get what we want.”</p><p>After another moment of silence Hawkmoth replied he would think about this.</p><p>“I’ll await your Akuma. And you better don’t let me waiting for too long,” Lion Lord said threatening.</p><p>The dark butterfly reemerged from his cane and as it did so it was captured by a yo-yo. A little startled Lion Lord followed the yo-yo and saw the two heroines he had expected and Chat Noir as well. Again Rena Rouge was not with them.</p><p>Something was wrong with Ladybug though. She looked like a mixture of the normal Ladybug, with the long pigtails, the yo-yo and the spots on her suit and Zhurong, with the three horns peeking out of the pitch black hair, the symbol on her chest, the sword and the mask that reached down to her cheeks and had golden and black outlines. Additionally the whole suit was fifty fifty divided in black and red with golden lines.</p><p>He was really confused seeing this heroine.</p><p>“What are you doing here, Lion Lord?” Dragonbug shouted loud and aggressive.</p><p>Acting confident he replied, “I tried this whole ‘being good’ thing for once. Don’t worry. I’ll leave the school alone. <em>See you.</em>”</p><p>He quickly jumped off the roof and dove back into his office. After quickly making sure no-one was in his room, he transformed back and saw how the three heroes jumped and passed his window. He watched how they looked around confused, and smiled.</p><p>“<em>Shanddri, what have we just seen?</em>” he asked his Kwami in English.</p><p>“<em>That was Unification,</em>” Shanddri calmly explained and swallowed the apple he had earlier chomped on whole. “<em>Have you never heard of it? Unification is the ability of two or more Miraculous to basically fuse. But it takes a lot of energy and…</em>” He glanced over to his friends asking, “<em>I thought you knew this. Wasn’t that your plan all along? Unifying the Black Cat, Fox and Lion and bring chaos?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Honestly I have never thought that far,</em>” Pierce admitted. “<em>I would have asked Goshawk.</em>”</p><p>Shanddri seemed definitely unimpressed to this answer and started eating another apple.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel stared at the picture of his wife.</p><p>Nathalie stood beside him and said in a low voice, “You are not really considering working with this person?”</p><p>“It seems logical, doesn’t it?” he responded.</p><p>“No. No, it doesn’t,” she said, “That’ll only cause problems! We don’t know anything about this man!”</p><p>With a truly painful gaze in his eyes he looked at Nathalie and said, “But it could be my only change to get the Miraculous. And you know that that is the only way to revive Emilie.”</p><p>Nathalie let out a disappointed huff and stepped away from her boss, “Whatever you choose… I won’t let you down.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>The main door downstairs was closed loudly, and Adrien and Felix called out that they were home.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Marinette and Adrien were at Juleka’s houseboat. The band ‘Kitty Section’ had a practice today. It was Nino’s birthday this weekend and his friends had decided to gift him a small concert. Just for this occasion, the band had written a special song, called ‘<em>M</em><em>ost awesome guy</em>’. Rose was singing, Juleka played the bass guitar, her brother Luka was lead guitarist, Ivan played the drums and Adrien acted as a special guest, playing the keyboard.</p><p>Marinette watched the practice as she sewed the new, fancy costumes for this weekend. Anarka, Juleka’s mother came up to Marinette and asked if she wanted a glass of iced tea, before interrupting the rehearsal and offering everyone a glass. The band accepted her offer and thanked her. Especially Rose needed something to refresh her throat.</p><p>Adrien sat down next to Marinette and took a look in his backpack. Their two Kwamis sat in there and had a jolly time.</p><p>“Do you think Nino will like it?” he asked her.</p><p>“Definitely,” she answered. “The song is great. Nino will be so happy.”</p><p>Adrien smiled, but his thoughts drifted away and he muttered quietly, “I hope everything stays quiet until next weekend. Lion Lord would totally ruin the party.”</p><p>Marinette nodded and sew another line on the costume. Adrien touched the silver necklace he wore. She noticed this move and quickly put a hairband with sparkling green cat-ears on his head.</p><p>“That looks good,” she said jokingly.</p><p>“What, no face mask?” he asked. “And where is the unicornhorn?”</p><p>“I’ve tuned it down a little for this show. And I’m not done with the horn yet,” she explained. “Most of the costumes are already done. Only Ivan’s and Luka’s are still missing some details.”</p><p>“So mine is done?” he asked, hoping to get to see it.</p><p>Marinette just nodded and told him that the fitting would be as soon as she had finished the last two costumes.</p><p>She turned back to her work and Adrien looked at her with a dreamy look in his eyes, “I really admire that you can be so calm about-”</p><p>“Yo, Marinette!” Luka interrupted him and leaned onto her table. “Is your sister still an aspiring chef?”</p><p>“Yes, she is. Why are you asking?” she asked back and Adrien wasn’t amused that this guy had just cut him off.</p><p>“Last time I saw her, she asked me if I knew a restaurant where she could do an internship,” he explained, “so I asked a buddy of mine, whose parents own a restaurant and they’re always looking for young people.”</p><p>“Amazing!” Marinette said, “Can I give you her number and you tell her yourself?”</p><p>“Sure thing,” Luka agreed. “By the way, has she started dating Mr.Grumpy junior? Sorry, I mean your friend, Felix.”</p><p>Marinette chuckled.</p><p>Adrien didn’t thought this was funny though and said, “No, they aren’t dating. They’re just slowly starting to become friends.”</p><p>The first time during this whole talk, Luka looked down at Adrien. After eyeing him he smiled.</p><p>“Good to know, thank you, Adrien,” he thanked him.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>To his honest surprise, Hawkmoth wanted to meet him in person. It was the middle of the night as the three Miraculous holder meet in the portico between the two clock towers of Notre Dame. This part of the cathedral was barely damaged and only a bit dirty.</p><p>Looking though the pillars on the right side of him, Lion Lord saw the destroyed rooftop and couldn’t stop smirking. Somehow he found this sight beautiful. There had been nothing anyone could have done. Even Ladybug and Chat Noir hadn’t been able to stop this fire. He wished he could have seen it live. But in April he had still been in Boston.</p><p>“Sad, isn’t it?” Lion Lord head a man’s voice.</p><p>Across form him on the other side of the portico stood Hawkmoth and a lady in a blue dress.</p><p>“You came to talk with me about architecture?” Lion Lord joked, “Come on. Lets talk business.”</p><p>He walked over to them, eyeing how both of them behaved. Hawkmoth was stern and calm. The woman next to him seemed more agile and less trusting.</p><p>“How are you planing to overpower Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Hawkmoth asked, “I heard that they become way more cautious about you day by day. Rena Rouge is around way more often. And then there is Zhurong.”</p><p>Lion Lord laughed that off, saying “Zhurong, Ladybug, Dragonbug. They’re all the same. Also, the Fox is another Miraculous I need, so it is quite handy that she is around. The Kitten is no threat to me and Yuki… well, I can deal with her pretty well.”</p><p>With a loud foosh, the blue lady opened her fan and commanded, “Answer the question! What is your plan?”</p><p>Lion Lord smirked once more as he said, “My plan was that I get an Akuma boost from you. But after what I saw a few days ago, I changed my plans.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Hawkmoth asked.</p><p>“Unification. The ability of two Miraculouses being wielded by one person at the same time,” Lion Lord explained. “I’ll take your Miraculous and become more powerful on my own. Without your lazy ass on my back.”</p><p>“You damned...” the blue lady hissed and launched a quick attack on the Lion.</p><p>“Mayura! No!” <span>shouted</span> Hawkmoth.</p><p>Lion Lord chuckled and quickly avoided her attack. He threw her over his back to the ground and ripped the five feathered, dark blue brooch from her chest, forcing her to transform back. With a loud, angry scream, Hawkmoth attacked Lion Lord, slamming down his cane.</p><p>The Lion jumped back and eyed the brooch he held between his claws, “A damaged Miraculous? And you seriously attack me with it? Laughable.”</p><p>Hawkmoth helped the heavy breathing young woman up and Lion Lord quickly realized that he was planing to run.</p><p>“Run and I kill the woman,” he threatened.</p><p>Hawkmoth let go of the woman and braced himself for another attack.</p><p>“Gabriel, don’t,” Nathalie breathed to him, but he just pushed her further behind him and launched forward.</p><p>With a swift, almost not noticeable movement, Lion Lord dove through under his attack, got a hold of the big, butterfly brooch and ripped it away. With a scream the fashion designer fell to the ground of the portico.</p><p>“It’s really magnificent who’s holding a Miraculous in this town,” Lion Lord said as the eyed the man before him. “A bunch of students, a designer and his assistant. Who comes next? An old Lady? A rock star? Well, I don’t care. <em>See you, losers.</em>”</p><p>He jumped away in the night and Gabriel and Nathalie could do nothing but watch.</p><p>“I told you we couldn’t trust him,” she told her boss. “Now everything is gone…”</p><p>“I should have listened to you…” Gabriel muttered. “This really is the end.”</p><p>They gazed out into the night. That moment the clock struck three and all bells of Paris and the Notre Dame started striking.</p><p>“Have you any idea how we will get down from here?” Nathalie asked after the bells had went silent again.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Felix and Adrien had to walk to school the next day and were very much confused about all of that. Last night, their father and Nathalie had come back home very late and neither of them had stood up this morning.</p><p>On their way to school the boys passed the Dupain-Cheng bakery and quickly stepped in to ask if the girls had already left. Tom Dupain said they were still upstairs and asked on his part if they wanted something else or rather wait outside. Almost drooling on the counter, Adrien bought three croissants, two freshly baked buns and a bag of cookies.</p><p>“You can’t eat all that,” Felix said in a judging manner.</p><p>“Watch me,” replied Adrien.</p><p>One of the croissants he dropped in his bag and Felix remembered that Barkk loved baked goods.</p><p>“Well, I am glad that you like our baking so much, Adrien,” Tom said happily. “What about you, Felix? Do you like something?”</p><p>The older brother just wanted to deny, when the sisters came down the stairs behind their father and Bridgette said, “He takes a croissant. With strawberry jam if you have.”</p><p>Tom nodded and packed it in a bag, handing said bag to Bridgette and she gave it to Felix.</p><p>“Er… thanks,” he said and looked back at Tom. “How much is that?”</p><p>The baker just smiled brightly and replied, “It’s on the house. I know that Marinette gets you one every morning.”</p><p>Felix was really surprised but thanked him. As he looked over to his brother, Adrien’s eyes sparkled as if he just got something for free.</p><p>“Bye Dad, see you later!” Bridgette said, who always was at the bakery’s door.</p><p>“Good bye, children,” Tom said.</p><p>Marinette followed her sister with the Agreste brothers by her side.</p><p>Outside Bridgette had waited for the three and after they closed up to her, she showed them a black bracelet with a dark turtle she wore.</p><p>“Isn’t that the Turtle-Miraculous?” Felix asked suspiciously.</p><p>She nodded and explained, “Nino and Alya knew about each other for quite some time, because neither of them is stupid and Nino was constantly complaining to her, that he too wanted to be trusted with a Miraculous.”</p><p>“Fo you jusd giwe it to hm?” Adrien asked with a full mouth.</p><p>Bridgette shook her head and said, “It’s not like that. But Wayzz came to me last night, saying that something was coming and I should scale up my team.”</p><p>“I wonder what he knows, what we don’t,” Felix muttered.</p><p>Bridgette just shrugged, “Well I’m going to give it to him later. I’m sure Alya will have an eye on him then. Right, Mari?”</p><p>Her sister agreed, as they reached school Bridgette did just what she had said she would. Nino was a bit surprised to see who the leader of the heroes was, but handled it quite good, promising, to only use the Miraculous if absolutely needed.</p><p>The 10<sup>th</sup> class from Bridgette and Felix had English in their first period. But instead of Mister Porter, Madame Mendeleiev entered.</p><p>“Mister Porter called in sick today. So I will replace him. Get your science books out!” she called out and a loud, displeased moan came from the class.</p><p>‘<em>Weird that he’s sick. </em><em>I hope he’s alright</em>’, Bridgette thought as she pulled out her book and gave both Kwamis in her bag a short pet. She was still thinking about Lion Lord’s semi-attack on the school last week. Why had he been here and why had he protected Marinette and Mademoiselle Bustier, despite knowing about Marinette’s powers? What bugged her the most was that he had said, ‘See you’, in perfect English without a french accent. That could only mean he was quite a good English speaker or the phase had simply been too short for an accent to come up. Somehow she hoped for the latter. Personally she only knew one person that spoke without accent and that was Felix. Even when Adrien talked, one heard that he was French.</p><p>The school day went by quite normal. But just a little before the bell ended the fifth period, a loud crash and screams were to hear. Bridgette and her class were confused, so was their teacher.</p><p>“Maybe… an experiment in the science lab back fired,” whispered Vivian.</p><p>Bridgette shrugged, but in the back of her head she thought of an Akuma. Though the Akuma alarm had not sounded off yet.</p><p>No two minutes later the door to the classroom flung open and Marinette stood there.</p><p>“Felix!” she shouted out of breath. “He has Adrien!”</p><p>Bridgette as well as Felix jumped up and ran to Marinette. Behind her came Mademoiselle Bustier and quickly exchanged some words with the other teacher.</p><p>“What do you mean?” asked Felix. “Who has Adrien?! Where is he?”</p><p>“Lion Lord,” she said in a low voice.</p><p>Bridgette’s and Felix’ eyes widened and in Felix’s was pure horror visible.</p><p>That moment the teacher said that there had been an incidence in another class, involving the evil Lion Lord and that classes were dismissed for today. Everyone should immediately go home.</p><p>The three teens immediately ran outside, picked Alya and Nino up and hurried over to the Dupain-Cheng house. In Marinette’s room they took a deep breath.</p><p>“What are you doing here, Dude?” Nino asked Felix.</p><p>Outraged, the tall blond grabbed Nino’s collar, pulled him closer and <span>yelled</span>, “Do you think I just twiddle my thumbs while my brother is in danger!? We have no time for this!” He let Nino go and pushed him away. “That bastard went to far, once and for all! Plagg, claws out!”</p><p>Right in front of everyone he transformed into Chat Noir and jumped out of the trapdoor in the ceiling.</p><p>“Oh… that’s why he’s here,” Nino said.</p><p>“You’re coming!?” Chat asked unnerved and looked back down.</p><p>“Yes, lets go!” Bridgette agreed. “Tikki, spots on!”</p><p>“Roarr, stripes on!”, “Trixx, let’s pounce!”</p><p>All the girls transformed and Nino was enchanted, “This is so awesome. Wayzz, shell on!”</p><p>The last thing Bridgette did was unifying Tikki and Longg, by saying both their Kwamis names and the phrase ‘unify’. Then the four followed Chat and the heroes almost flew over the roofs of Paris.</p><p>“He said, he would go to the Eiffel tower!” explained Rena Rouge.</p><p>Without another word Chat sped up.</p><p>Ladybug closed up to him and said, “Chat, stay focused and professional.”</p><p>Surprisingly, he stopped and so did the rest of crew. Yuki Taiga immediately realized that her friend wasn’t well.</p><p>Chat, seriously pissed, grabbed Dragonbugs wrist and shouted, “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WATCH THIS PROFESSIONAL?! HE KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER! WHAT WOULD YOU SAY IF IT WAS MARINETTE!?”</p><p>Dragonbug freed herself and yelled back, “TAKE A HOLD OF YOURSELF! When you’re like this, you are nothing more than a ticking time bomb, Chat!”</p><p>“And surly he didn’t do that because of you,” Yuki jumped in on that talk, pushing herself between the older heroes. “Lion Lord only knows my identity… if he knew Adrien and I were friends, he could have taken him just to provoke me. Not realizing what he’d do to you.”</p><p>“Yea!” Rena Rouge said, “All of Paris knows that Marinette has a crush on Adrien.”</p><p>“Please… Chat…” Dragonbug said in a soft voice. “Stay focused. We free Adrien and finally strike down Lion Lord. We are more and more skilled. We can do that.”</p><p>He took a deep breath and nodded slowly. The small group continued walking, making their way to the Eiffel tower.</p><p>They landed not far away from their destination and looked for their target.</p><p>“I can’t see him,” Yuki Taiga hissed.</p><p>Before anyone else could say something Dragonbug’s yo-yo went of. She was receiving a call. Which was suspicious because everyone who had this number was here with her.</p><p>“Hello?” she asked, as she picked up.</p><p>“Good day, little Lady,” Lion Lords soft voice came from the yo-yo. “How are you doing? I’m glad our brave tiger managed to reach you all. Listen-”</p><p>“No, you listen!” Chat interrupted angrily, “You lay a single finger on that boy and I’ll cataclysm you into oblivion.”</p><p>The man just chuckled, “Oh, someone’s mightily pissed here. Interesting. I won’t hurt the kid, just hand me the Fox and Black Cat.”</p><p>“We would never give a piece of shit like you our Miraculouses!” hissed Rena Rogue.</p><p>“Well, then we gotta settle that differently,” Lion Lord said. “I’m on the third level. I see you in a bit.”</p><p>“<em>You definitely will!</em>” Dragonbug growled before hanging up. “Lets go.”</p><p>“My Lady-Dude, this is a trap, you see that, right?” Carapace asked.</p><p>“Of course,” she said. “So lets free the mouse.”</p><p>They made their way to the tower and jumped up to the third Level in 276 meters height. In the middle of the platform sat Adrien, cuffed to a pole. Chat had to hold back to not just jump to his brother. Right next to Adrien though stood Lion Lord or rather someone who resembled him.</p><p>His brown suit was darker, almost black, had a high, dark purple collar, black shoes, still with the silver caps and black instead of brown gloves. The mask was silver, covering the whole upper half of his face and his light brown hair wasn’t fluffy like a lions mane. It was styled back but still with the round ears. His cane had lost the silver and was only golden and dark purple.</p><p>With horror Dragonbug and Chat Noir saw the big, butterfly-shaped brooch in the middle of his chest.</p><p>“What the hell?” asked Carapace immediately.</p><p>“You like what you see, Dragon Lady?” Lion Lord asked grinning. “Thanks to my new friend I managed to recreate your trick of Unification. Do you prefer Lion Hawk or rather Hawk Lord?”</p><p>“I’d prefer you’d say nothing!” Dragonbug said and launched forward, Carapace and Rena Rouge by her side.</p><p>Lion Hawk ditched the attack laughing, and out of nowhere five pitch-black Akumas appeared, throwing themselves onto the heroes. Their eyes became purple, with a white pupil and a dark shadow appeared under their eyes as the butterflies hit them.</p><p>Yuki, who had stayed behind, forcefully pulled Chat Noir back, activated her special power, the fire Tiger claws and cut through the butterflies, that came for them.</p><p>“LADYBUG!” Chat called out when he saw how the dark clouds covered his heroine and the other two.</p><p>Black butterfly brooches appeared on each ones chest.</p><p>“You god damn…” Chat growled. “Cata-”</p><p>“Chat no!” Yuki Taiga said and retracted the sharp, red glowing claws in her fingers. “We have to act cautious. We only have two minutes until my claws run out. Until then we have to have freed Adrien.”<br/>
“Big plans you have there, kiddo,” Lion Hawk said, stepped to Dragonbug and ran his fingers through her hair. “Do you know how the Lion Akumas work? They undermine everyone’s independence. I can control them and give them powers when I feel like it. Giving them powers though, seems quite unnecessary, don’t you think?”</p><p>“You bastard,” Chat hissed, “Go, Yuki.”</p><p>The two cats leaped forward. While Chat fought off his partner and Carapace, who time and time again protected her from his punches, Yuki Taiga tried to attack Lion Hawk, but Rena Rouge prevented that.</p><p>Finally Yuki managed to land a hit, her fire claws out and cutting through Rena’s flute, severing it in five parts. She had a quick look at her bracelet. The great paw print in the middle of the Panjas bracelet was still burning red, only two of the five toe prints had changed back to yellow. She still had a minute to go.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Rena!” she said, grabbed her friends wrist and threw her against Lion Hawk.</p><p>She jumped to Adrien destroyed his shackles and carried him to the edge of the platform.</p><p>“I’ve got him! Hang in there for just a second!” she shouted to Chat.</p><p>“Just go already!” the other hero replied and kicked away Carapace.</p><p>Yuki Taiga jumped off the Eiffel tower, holding the screaming Adrien under her arm. With her whip she swung into a secure hiding not far from the tower.</p><p>Out of breath she said, “I’ve earned my stripes, Roarr.”</p><p>“Thanks for saving me up there, Marinette,” Adrien said. “You think Felix can handle that?”</p><p>“Not for long,” she replied. “We better return up there fast.”</p><p>From her pocket she fed some grapes to Roarr.</p><p>“After you, Canis Major,” Marinette said, smiling cheeky.</p><p>Adrien nodded and Barkk flew up from his pocket, “Barkk, start the hunt!”</p><p>In a flash of blue light Adrien transformed onto Canis Major, wearing a skintight suit, resembling the fur pattern of a German Sheppard. His hair had gotten a darker shade of blond with big, pointed black and brown ears. Similar to Rena’s suit his had an overcoat with a swan-necked collar and a long coattail that reminded of a dogs tail. The collar had became a bit broader and a silver dog-tag was now attached to it, holding the name Canis Major. On his back was a long flute.</p><p>“So what are you waiting for, Kitten?” he asked.</p><p>Marinette transformed and together they got back up on the Eiffel tower.</p><p>There at the same time, Chat was pinned to the ground by Carapace, Rena Rouge stood on his right arm holding one of the parts of her broken flute.</p><p>“It’s over, Chat Noir,” Lion Hawk mocked, leaning on Dragonbug’s shoulder.</p><p>The young woman stood still, not having received an order to move and not being able to control even as much as a single muscle.</p><p>“Fuck you!” Chat shouted and clenched his fist that was arrayed in the black cataclysm.</p><p>“I’ll do that later,” Lion Lord replied. “Rena, dear, would you mind taking out that cataclysm for me?”</p><p>“Of course, my master,” Rena replied, lifted the part of her flute and rammed it down onto Chats hand.</p><p>Even tough the flute quickly evaporated it still hurt when it was slammed down and he let out a painful moan. Just as the Fox heroine was bowing towards him to take his ring, a leather whip wrapped around her wrist and she was thrown against Carapace, freeing Chat Noir.</p><p>“Looks like we’re just in time,” Yuki Taiga said with a victorious smile. “And look who I brought, the foxes eternal enemy. Canis Major if you wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>“It’s my pleasure,” her partner replied and took his flute off his back.</p><p>“What the hell…?” Lion Hawk wondered irritated. “Rena, Carapace, take them down!”</p><p>Chat just wanted to jump at the two controlled heroes as he caught Yuki’s confident look and stayed down.</p><p>With a surprisingly soft voice, Canis Major said, “Veridique!”</p><p>He played a charming melody on this flute that ended on a disharmonious sound. With the last sound the Akuma-brooches on everyone’s chest cracked in half, freeing the heroes form their mind control. Their eyes returned to normal and the shadows disappeared.</p><p>Immediately realizing what was going on, Dragonbug grabbed the arm that laid on her shoulder and threw the man onto the ground.</p><p>“<em>God dammit…</em>” he panted, again in English.</p><p>Quickly, Dragonbug took away the butterfly-brooch and Lion Lord returned to his usual look.</p><p>“Now tell us where you got that from!” she demanded to know.</p><p>With a loud exhausted sigh, Lion Lord rolled his eyes, “Do you always have to pull out new companions? You make it harder for me every time.”</p><p>“Answer the question, you perverted prick!” Rena Rouge barked at the man on the ground.</p><p>A deep growl escaped his throat. In an incredibly fast movement he jumped up, kicked Dragonbug away from him, grabbed the fox-tail pendant from Rena’s chest and ripped it off of her.</p><p>In a flash Alya transformed back and fell over. Carapace caught her and Yuki, too, came running to her, while Chat stormed to Dragonbug.</p><p>“Well, it was nice meeting you guys, I really gotta go now,” Lion Lord said in quite a rushed tone.</p><p>He put on the Fox-Miraculous, unified it with his own and vanished in a Mirage, right before Canis Major could reach him. The young hero coughed as he dissolved the illusion. As he looked down, he saw something shiny on the ground.</p><p>“I can’t believe it!” Dragonbug shouted angrily. “He got away again, that son of a bitch!”</p><p>“Alya, are you alright?” Carapace asked his girlfriend.</p><p>The girl shivered and panted.</p><p>“Bri, is that normal?” Yuki asked worried.</p><p>Chat and Dragonbug walked over to the three and she nodded sadly, “It is. She’ll be fine in just a few minutes. The Miraculous got ripped away. The Kwami, the second individual that formed Rena Rouge with Alya, got torn away form her in an instant. Of course her body needs a little time to adjust again.”</p><p>“I’m… sorry…” Alya breathed in that moment. “Now… he has Trixx…”</p><p>“This is not your fault,” Dragonbug replied. “I brought us into this. I really thought we had him this time.”</p><p>Her voice crumbled but no tear showed in her eyes. Her sadness was fueled by the feeling of failure and anger.</p><p>Chat put his hand down on her shoulder and said, “Ladybug, this is not your-”</p><p>In a fit of rage she slapped his hand away. “Stop it, Chat! It is my fault we lost the Fox! This is not a joke any more!”</p><p>Baffled, Chat stared at her for a moment, before angrily barking back at her, “When have I made just a single joke today!? Ever since this bastard has shown up, all of this was nothing but serious! Do you really think I’m taking this lightly?! We’re all in this together!”</p><p>Quivering she inhaled and muttered, “S-sorry… y-you’re right.” She looked away, weakly pushing him away form herself. “Lets get all of this straight again. Carapace, you-”</p><p>“Hey guys!” Canis called from behind and ran over to them. “Look at this. Lion Lord left it behind. Felix, do you recognize that?”</p><p>In his palm laid a brooch in the shape of a peacock, with the nine tail-feathers spread and every feather held a small round sea-blue gem and a darker, slightly smaller one on the base in the middle.</p><p>Very irritated Chat looked at the piece of jewelry, “T-that is mom’s brooch…”</p><p>Dragonbug took it out of Canis’ palm, eyed it for a moment and realized what it truly was, “That’s the Peacock-Miraculous.”</p><p>Just as she said that, the camouflage disappeared and it returned to it’s usual dark blue and pink coloration. Its Kwami appeared by its side, a blue bundle of joy.</p><p>“Hello, everyone! My name is Duusu!” the Kwami said cheerful. “I am very glad I finally returned to the guardian of the Miracle box. Please, I need help. My Miraculous is broken and only the guardian can fix it… hopefully.”</p><p>“M-mom’s brooch was the Peacock-Miraculous?!” Canis stuttered.</p><p>In that moment, the Miraculouses started beeping and Dragonbug said they would talk everything through at Master Fu’s.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>The Master had been thrilled to see the Peacock and the Butterfly after such a long time again. On the other hand he was horrified about the theft of the Fox.</p><p>After listening to Duusu and Nooroo, he promised to do his best fixing the Miraculous and sent the children home.</p><p>Nino suggested that all of them could go grab an ice cream. Adrien liked that and said he would pay for it, after all, all of this had just happened because of him. Marinette and Alya agreed, but Bridgette said she would rather go home. Felix, too, gently declined the offer and went with his classmate. In silence, they walked towards the park by which the bakery was.</p><p>“Why are you still here?” she asked after a while.</p><p>“You are clearly distressed. I can’t leave you alone, can I?” he replied. “That is nothing a gentleman does.”</p><p>Amused she let out a sarcastic chuckle, “Who would have thought I’d ever hear those words from you.”</p><p>Felix felt like she was blaming him.</p><p>“Bridgette-”</p><p>“Felix, stop. I don’t want to hear it,” she cut him off. “You are just here because you’re mixing up your feelings for Ladybug and me.”</p><p>Stunned he stopped, while she walked on through the park. What should he do? Was she right? Maybe she was… after all… why had he even disliked her before? She was always happy and cheerful. She helped everyone without ever asking for something in return. In addition, she really had always tried to be nice to him. She wasn’t that different from Marinette and even less different from Ladybug who he had fallen for the moment he first had laid eyes on her.</p><p>Again he felt that pain in his chest, fueled by hatred for himself. He still looked after her. She was almost gone and he felt like as soon as she slipped from his gaze he would lose her.</p><p>“Bridgette, wait up!” he called out and ran after her.</p><p>She really waited until he had closed up to her, “What?”</p><p>“You’re right!” he said. “I really… I’m mixing up my feelings for you and Ladybug. But you are the same person, how could I not? I don’t <em>just</em> care about you because you are Ladybug. Honestly, if you ask me why I always treated you the way I did, I can’t tell you. I don’t know it. But I can no longer ignore the you you truly are. What happened today was terrible, no doubt, and neither of us should deal with this alone right now. I am your friend. Or rather… I want to be. Please, Bridgette, I promise I will never run from you again.”</p><p>A genuine smile appeared on her face and her eyes were soft. This gaze was pure kindness.</p><p>“Would you like to come in for a croissant and a cup of coffee?” she asked.</p><p>“Er… y-yes. If you don’t mind,” he answered.</p><p>“Not at all,” she replied cheerfully. “Though my smiling and constant talking is something you have to deal with.”</p><p>“Wow, she really got you there, Felix!” Plagg commented laughing, “Hey, Bridgette, you have Camembert?”</p><p>She chuckled, “I’m sure we can find something for you.”</p><p>They made their way to her home and entered through the bakery.</p><p>“Mom, Dad, Felix and I have coffee, should I make you something? Coffee, tea?” Bridgette asked, as they walked behind the counter and towards the stairs.</p><p>“Oh yes, a tea sounds just nice,” Sabine said, “How was school today?”</p><p>“It was alright. I’ll tell you at dinner,” Bridgette replied. “Dad, what do you want?”</p><p>“A coffee please,” Tom said. “Where is your sister? And do you want some croissants?”</p><p>Bridgette somewhat pushed Felix up the first steps as she answered, “Marinette is out with her friends. I’ll get the croissants when I bring you tea and coffee.”</p><p>“Thanks, sweetheart,” Tom replied and the teens went upstairs.</p><p>While Bridgette prepared tea and coffee, Felix sat down at the table. Plagg, Tikki and Longg came out from their hiding and took their seats in the middle of the table.</p><p>“It is really impressive that you are able to unify the two Miraculous for as long as you did today, without breaking a sweat,” Felix said as he looked at the two red Kwamis.</p><p>“Thank you,” she replied. “It’s not as hard as Master Fu always says it is. You want your coffee black, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” he said. “How do you know?”</p><p>“Marinette told me,” she answered. “When you looked so tired in school a while back I asked her. You took the coffee with you, haven’t you recognized?”</p><p>“I…” he started but rephrased it, before even saying it the first time, “Plagg’s bad luck overcame me a little that day and I sadly spilled it.”</p><p>“Well, actually I used my bad luck quite precisely to make him talk to you,” the black Kwami said proudly.</p><p>Bridgette chuckled and placed two cups of coffee on the table. One was black the other with milk.</p><p>“I quickly bring the drinks to my parents downstairs and get the snacks,” she said, “I’m right back.”</p><p>“And my cheese?” Plagg asked loud and worried.</p><p>“Could you keep your stomach in control just once?” Felix said harsh. “We’re guests here.”</p><p>Again Bridgette just laughed and promised Plagg he would get his cheese as soon as she was back. As she was leaving, Felix took a sip from his cup and was genuinely surprised of the delicious quality. Sitting there in this warm and comfortable room of the Dupain-Cheng family made him somewhat nostalgic. When he was younger, before his mother had just disappeared, the whole mansion had also had this beautiful feeling of home. Now it was only the place he lived in. It seemed quite ridiculous that it had already been three years. Three years that his mother was gone. He took out his phone, opened the cover and gazed at the picture that was stored there. It showed Adrien, their parents and himself. All of them smiled and were happy. This seemed so long ago. As he heard Bridgette coming back up, he quickly put the picture away again. The Kwamis looked a little confused at him, but non of them said a word.</p><p>“Alright, I’ve got croissants, some cookies for Tikki and a couple of bonbons for Longg,” the young woman said and put the plate on the table. “And for Plagg” she opened the fridge, “I have some Camembert here. I’m just afraid it isn’t a nice, expensive one. Just one from the super market.”</p><p>“Fine with me,” Plagg said and started eating.</p><p>“Some cheap cheese won’t hurt him,” Felix said and reached for a croissant. “I wonder when this will end.”</p><p>“What?” Bridgette asked. “We just started eating.”</p><p>“No, I mean, this whole thing with Lion Lord. Or LionFox or FoxLion or however he will call himself in the future,” Felix explained. “Now that he knows about Marinette… he just has to watch her and could figure all of us out. How will we get out of this?”</p><p>She took a croissant, had a bite and shrugged, “I have no idea… Right now my only idea is to take away his Miraculous. But this way we wouldn’t be better than Hawkmoth or Lion Lord himself. Also, he would still know everything about us. Can we change the subject maybe?”</p><p>“Sure,” he agreed. “Lets talk about, why you wanna go to London after school.”</p><p>“Oh… that… yes…” she muttered. “You know I wanna be a chef and London has some of the greatest cooking schools in Europe. That’s the only reason.”</p><p>A cheeky smile appeared on Felix’s lips and he leaned forward on the table, “Really? I thought you would just go to London because you know I would go their to study.”</p><p>“Whaaaat?! Noooooo,” she denied awkwardly and quickly ate up her croissant.</p><p>“Bridgette,” he said suggestively and switched language, “<em>come on. Their are plenty of great schools here in Paris, or literally any other city in France and I heard Switzerland is quite popular too.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Maybe it was because of you in the beginning, that’s why I learned English so hard. But you were so mean to me lately and I…</em><span>” she lost her English words and switched back,</span> “I reevaluated this decision of mine and I really want to study in London. I even found already a school where I want to register at.”</p><p>“I see,” he said. “And I was right.” He caught an annoyed look from Plagg and therefore added, “Also, I guess I have to apologize again for being a dick.”</p><p>“If you keep apologizing for everything you did wrong within the last years, you’ll be still sitting here next month,” she joked. “Let’s forget the past. Clean slate.”</p><p>“Clean slate sounds nice,” he agreed.</p><p>“Oh and something amazing has happened yesterday!” she said. “Luka texted me and told me he had an internship for me.”</p><p>“Who is Luka?” Felix asked.</p><p>“He’s in the class above us,” she explained. “The guy with the black and blue hair. He’s the brother of Juleka, who’s in Mari’s and Adrien’s class.”</p><p>“Okay,” he just said. “Then tell me a little about this internship. And why you think cooking is so interesting.”</p><p>Bridgette laughed wholeheartedly and started to talk.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Alya, Bridgette and Felix sat at the table in front of Master Fu.</p><p>“With the help of Duusu I was able to repair the Peacock-Miraculous,” the old man said and put the pretty brooch down in front of them. “Bridgette, I leave it to you.”</p><p>The young woman put her hand on the brooch and shoved it over to Alya, “Until we regain the Fox, I want you to have it, Alya. Lion Lord knows who you are. This will protect you.”</p><p>With a smile the girl took the brooch and put it on her shirt. The blue Kwami came flying to her and explained how his Miraculous worked.</p><p>“Bridgette, Felix, I’ll get the Fox back,” Alya said. “Leaving us the Peacock was the greatest and last mistake Lion Lord has made.”</p><p>“Alya, please don’t make this into a villain-origin-story,” Felix said.</p><p>“No,” the girl denied. “But what could be more convenient to snoop out Lion Lord than the ability to create Amoks that look and behave exactly like other people?”</p><p>“She is right,” Bridgette agreed with her.</p><p>A little concerned, Master Fu said, “Originally, the Amoks were meant to be helpful creatures that wouldn’t cause any harm. Please keep that in mind, young Alya.”</p><p>Alya just grinned, “Don’t worry. Even when I call myself Paon Colére, I won’t harm anyone.”</p><p>Fu sighed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Master. I’ll have an eye on her every move,” Bridgette assured him.</p><p>Felix nodded and said that he, too, wouldn’t let her out of his sight.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Pierce Porter sat at the breakfast table in his small apartment, eating a bowl of cereals and drinking coffee. It was a truly wonderful day, sunny and warm and no school, too.</p><p>He was happy with himself. He got the Fox-Miraculous and thus he had already reached half of his goal. He only still needed the Black Cat and then he could finally see the world burn. Chaos, for chaos sake. For fun.</p><p>When he had came here, he’d had a plan and a reason for everything he did. Goshawk had told him that over and over again. But who cared anymore at this point? He should spread chaos and as soon as he was done in Paris he should return to Boston and only there the fun would really begin.</p><p>“When you really think, I’ll cooperate even a single second with you then you’re deadly wrong!” Trixx said angrily.</p><p>“Good that I don’t really need you. I have my sweet Shanddri for that,” Pierce replied and petted the Kwami with the lion mane.</p><p>“Working with Pierce is really not bad, Trixx,” Shanddri told the other Kwami.</p><p>But the Fox-Kwami just turned away and gazed out of the window.</p><p>“Rena!” he shouted all of the sudden.</p><p>About to take a sip of coffee, the cup already at his lips Pierce said, “I’ve already told you, that our name will be Loki.”</p><p>He looked outside and spit out his coffee when he saw the Fox-Heroine on a rooftop just outside his apartment.</p><p>“<em>How the fucking hell can that be!?</em>” he shouted disbelieving. “<em>I have the Fox! How is that possible?!</em>”</p><p>“<em>It must be an illusion,</em>” Shanddri said. “<em>There is no second Fox. But… also no second illusionist, as far as I know.</em>”</p><p>Trixx chuckled, “When you think you alone have a chance against Ladybug and her team, you are mistaken. They will take you out.”</p><p>“You think?” Pierce asked. “Up until now I was always successful.”</p><p>“I think we define the word success very differently,” Trixx teased.</p><p>Pierce let out a small growl, “I discovered two, probably three of the Miraculous-holder of your team. I successfully disabled Hawkmoth and… what was she called? Mayura. And best of all of course I got you, the Fox. I’d call that successful.”</p><p>“<em>Pierce!</em>” Shanddri hissed at the man. “<em>What do we do about the Rena Rouge outside?!</em>”</p><p>“<em>We’ll figure that out, of course,</em>” he replied. “<em>Shanddri, show fangs!</em>”</p><p>He transformed, but didn’t unify the Miraculouses. The fox pendant was camouflaged in all gold and the Kwami was ordered to stay in a pocket until needed.</p><p>Through a window, Lion Lord left and sought out the roaming superhero that technically shouldn’t exist right know.</p><p>As he found the vixen heroine, she behaved differently. She did stare at him and even after he called out for her, she only ran away but never fast enough to outdistance him.</p><p>“For fucks sake, just stop already!” he shouted loud and angry. “Shanddri, Trixx unify!”</p><p>In a flash the Miraculouses combined and Lion Lord became Loki, a ridiculously strong and dangerous trickster. His sand-brown suit got a tint of orange, the tail-coat, changed to have just one coattail, reminiscent of a fox-tail. His boots lost the metal caps and the round lion-ears became pointy. Additionally to the silver and gold cane, that now sported a lions head as knob, he got the flute that came with the Fox-Miraculous.</p><p>In a quick motion he changed the cane with the flute and used the Foxes ability of Mirage. Right in front of the impossible Rena Rouge appeared an illusion, an extra story to a house. But instead of changing directions or jumping higher, she ran right through it, destroying the illusion all together.</p><p>“<em>How!?</em>” he wondered angrily. “<em>This shouldn’t be possible!</em>”</p><p>He kept chasing the heroine until they reached the Louvre. She waited a moment for him to catch up and then vanished inside the museum. Loki let out a deep growl and looked in every direction. Nowhere was a person and that was by far the weirdest. As he walked closer to the entrance of the glass pyramid, he saw a sign saying: ‘<em>Closed until 1am because of </em><em>exhibition alteration. We apologize for any inconvenience</em>’. The holiday season hadn’t started yet and the museum wasn’t overrun with tourists in the moment. Still this seemed fishy. Even if it was closed, why was the door open?</p><p>Slowly and cautiously, he crept down the stairs. He listened for every little sound, anything that was out of the ordinary. Looking around, he saw how the orange and white coattail vanished toward the Egyptian exhibition. He speed up to not loose track of her, but still paid attention to every detail. Closing in on the Egyptian exhibition hall, he started to hear a charming voice singing ‘<em>Au clair de la luna</em>’ but the sweet nursery rhyme had something unholy, something fear inducing about it. It was like a horror movie when a pair of twin girls in white dresses started to sing ‘<em>ring a ring o’ roses</em>’. He felt how his heart rate went up as he crept closer.</p><p>When he had finally arrived and looked around the corner, he saw a young woman in a beautiful long, dark blue ball gown, with a long slit on the front. The train had the white and pink details from the Peacock-Miraculous. The woman’s hair was also dark blue and shiny with white tips and her face with the indigo skin was partially covered by a peacock-feather-like cocktail hat and it’s translucent veil.</p><p>Like this the woman was dancing around, elegantly with a beautiful hand fan as her only accessory. She danced around Rena Rouge, that stood completely still and faced Loki as he slowly walked closer.</p><p>“So you finally arrived,” the woman in blue said and stopped behind Rena, her piercing pink eyes glaring at him.</p><p>“How is all of this possible?” he asked cautiously, listening if he heard anything related to a trap. “I have the Fox and the Peacock is broken.”</p><p>The woman smiled, “Is it now? You have no idea what this Miraculous can do, do you?” She closed her hand fan and the Rena Rouge in front of her disappeared in a dark, bubbling cloud, leaving behind only a white feather and a fox plushy. “It’s called an Amok. Servants made from inanimate objects. I used this one to look like me to lure you here.”</p><p>“Alya Césaire,” he realized and as he did so, the security gate behind him came down, the cane was snatched from his back, his flute kicked out of his hand by a long stick and a yo-yo wrapped tightly around him.</p><p>Quicker than he could have reacted, he was brought down to his knees and a sword was on his throat. Pretty dark blue boots stepped in front of him and a gloved hand reached for the Fox-Miraculous.</p><p>“I take this, thank you for returning it,” Paon Colére said and ripped the Miraculous away.</p><p>With a groan, he changed back from his Loki form to the usual Lion Lord.</p><p>“You are really bad at this, Lion Lord,” Chat Noir said mockingly.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dragonbug agreed with him, “Every time you face us with two Miraculous you leave with just one.”</p><p>“You damn…!” Lion Lord hissed and looked up to the heroes that had surrounded him.</p><p>With a smile, Yuki Taiga stepped closer and went straight for his left ear, “This time though, you will leave with no Miraculous.”</p><p>“No! Stop!” he shouted, but the girl didn’t listen and took out one golden creole and then the other.</p><p>Heavily breathing, he detransformed to his normal appearance.</p><p>“As I thought, Mister Porter,” Yuki said.</p><p>“I can’t believe it,” Dragonbug muttered.</p><p>They freed the man from his restriction and Dragonbug divided her Miraculous again, becoming Ladybug.</p><p>Carapace shook his head in disbelieve, “Our English teacher was Lion Lord all along?”<br/>
“ How did you know, Marinette?” Pierce asked and gazed at the Tiger-Heroine.</p><p>She just smiled, “I knew for quite a while that something was wrong with you, Mister Porter. The way you talked and acted towards me and you were very often, very conveniently there where I was. And after our guardian told us that the Lion-Miraculous were golden creoles with a black stripe down the middle, I knew for certain.”</p><p>“Yes, she noticed those earrings the first day you were at our school,” Paon Colère said.</p><p>“Impressive,” Pierce complimented. “Who would have thought that you kids were actually smart enough to figure me out.”</p><p>“As soon as you have discovered how the different Miraculous tend to camouflage themselves, it becomes easier to spot them,” Chat Noir said. “I’m quite sure you figured that out, too.”</p><p>“Indeed, Felix,” Pierce answered.</p><p>Chat Noir seemed only a little surprised.</p><p>“I’m quite sure I can figure out all of you,” Pierce threatened. “Our brave tigress is Marinette, beloved Ladybug her dear sister Bridgette. Madame Peacock over there is Alya, aka Rena Rouge-”</p><p>“Actually my name is Paon Colére,” she corrected him.</p><p>“Pfft… Whatever,” he turned her down and continued, “I just revealed the black kitten, Felix Agreste and Carapace here probably is Nino Lahiffe, always duding around.”</p><p>A little offended Carapace asked, “Am I that easy to see through?”</p><p>“Sweety, I figured you out that way,” Paon said smiling.</p><p>“The only one I can’t put a finger on is you, big dipper,” Pierce said and turned to the last of the bunch.</p><p>“It’s Canis Major and not big dipper,” Canis replied.</p><p>“Sure, star-child,”</p><p>“It’s not even the same constellation and you wanna be a teacher?!” Canis kept on ranting.</p><p>Raising a brow, Ladybug said, “He teaches English and French. And you really outdid yourself with that name.”</p><p>“I like it,” Chat said. “It fits quite nicely.”</p><p>Pierce let out an annoyed sigh and inserted himself again in the conversation by saying, “My guess is Adrien Agreste. Just because kitty-cat was really pissed when I snatched him away.”</p><p>“Hey guys, could we continue with what’s really important?!” Yuki Taiga asked. “For example. where did you get the Butterfly and Peacock-Miraculous from? You must have defeated Hawkmoth and Mayura to get them.”</p><p>“I did,” Pierce answered truthfully.</p><p>“Who had them?” Chat Noir asked, all serious again.</p><p>“Why don’t you ask your dear daddy or his lovely assistant?” Pierce replied with a smirk.</p><p>Chat was shocked and so was everyone else. Ladybug recapped this first, asking if really Gabriel Agreste had been Hawkmoth all this time. Pierce just nodded and twitched a little at his sleeve.</p><p>The heroes talked over one another for a while, working through this information.</p><p>At some point Pierce was bored and asked loud, “Alya, say, your Ladyblog sure is read by many people. Almost all of Paris. Why don’t we tell all your followers who their heroes truly are?”</p><p>In an instant all of them were silent.</p><p>“You wouldn’t-” Ladybug said, but was cut off by Pierce.</p><p>“I would!” he said. “What will you do against it? You can’t take away my knowledge.”</p><p>“But we also have your identity,” Chat said threatening.</p><p>“Oh yes,” Pierce replied sarcastically. “The evil Lion Lord might go to prison and is totally revealed and whatever, but you kids will still be out there and there are many more like me. Many that just wait to squash you.” An evil glare was in his eyes, while he was talking. It was as if he was taken over by madness. “As soon as Goshawk finds out about you. You’re all dead then. And so are your families and your guardian!”</p><p>“Goshawk?” a strangers voice came from behind all of them and the security gate opened. “So this one is behind the chaotic actions of so many Miraculous-holders right now.”</p><p>The heroes turned around and saw a black woman. Her accent sounded African and her clothes were gray. She wore a wide coat, her left shoulder was uncovered by the skintight suit she wore underneath. She had a semi-transparent gray scarf that seemed to hover behind her and covered the lower half of her face. Due to it being semi-transparent one could still see her full, dark lips. Her mask was mouse gray, just as the rest of her appearance. It was slender and elegant, with three black dots under each eye. On her back rested a long spear that appeared to be made of gray wood. Her black hair was very short and around her head she had a headband that had big elephant-like ears attached to it. In the middle of the headband was a bright green elephant head with the circle surrounding it, being split in five parts.</p><p>“Who are you?!” Ladybug immediately asked and the heroes took their attack poses.</p><p>“There is no need to know me,” the woman said. “I am solely here for Lion Lord.”</p><p>She passed through the group, not really paying attention to anyone else.</p><p>“What do you want from me?” Pierce asked, sounding actually scared.</p><p>“I’ll erase you,” she said plainly and took the spear of her back, pointing it to Pierce’s head. While the heroes behind and the man in front of her all yelled that she couldn’t do that, she simply said, “Memory Erase.”</p><p>A bright light filled the room and as it was over Pierce Porter lied unconscious on the floor. Yuki and Paon immediately ran over to him to check on him. Luckily, he was still alive.</p><p>“What have you done?!” Chat Noir shouted and was ready to activate his cataclysm.</p><p>“I simply erased his memory,” the stranger said. “Lion Lord is no more. Everything about the Miraculous is deleted from his memory. He doesn’t remember he was this villain. He does still know though, that he was born and raised in Boston. Who his friends were, his family, that he came to Paris to be a teacher. That he is in love with a girl named Piper. All of his private life is still there. Just everything that stands in contact with the Lion-Miraculous is gone. Shanddri, the guardian in Boston that he and Goshawk killed, even though of course every knowledge about Goshawk except that she is a villain. And all of your identities too. Now you are nothing more to him than his students and the heroes of Paris of course.”</p><p>“B-but how…?” Ladybug stuttered at a loss of words.</p><p>“The news are still packed with news about Lion Lord, won’t that trigger his memory?” Canis asked.</p><p>The strange woman shook her head, “Don’t worry. This is nothing that will happen. Lion Lord was just accidentally here, the exact same time as Pierce Porter. If you could now hand me the Lion-Miraculous and I’ll leave.”</p><p>“No,” Ladybug refused angrily. “You just waltz in here, solve our problems without being asked to do so and demand the Miraculous?! We know nothing about you! Why should we just give you the Miraculous?”</p><p>“Indeed, why should we hand it over to you, keeper of the Elephant-Miraculous?” Master Fu’s voice came from the entrance and all turned around.</p><p>“A guardian of old!” the stranger gasped and immediately bowed down. “I apologize for my intrusion, guardian.”</p><p>“Very well, now tell me why do you want the Lion?” Fu asked again. “And who are you?”</p><p>The woman stood up straight again and put her right fist on her heard, “I was given the name Malkia Tembo by my guardian. I am one part of three, all of us were trained at the guardian’s Temple in Tibet. It is our duty to maintain peace on the world. I got sent after Lion Lord after the Boston guardian was killed. And it was good that it was me. Otherwise your proteges would be in quite some trouble now.”</p><p>“I understand,” Fu muttered. “The Core Three hadn’t been active for over 3000 years. The order must fear something big coming up.”</p><p>Malkia Tembo just nodded.</p><p>“What will you do with the Lion?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m returning it to its Miracle box. The sets must remain together,” she explained. “My colleague, the wielder of the Panda-Miraculous already picked up the Miracle box from Boston. Our last action in this case will be the finding and elimination of the villain that is called Goshawk and holds the Hawk-Miraculous.”</p><p>Fu nodded understanding and ordered Ladybug to give Malkia Tembo the earrings of the Lion. A little concerned Ladybug handed her the earrings.</p><p>“Thank you very much,” Malkia Tembo said. “I hope we do not meet again. Because usually that only means trouble.”</p><p>She left as she had came, silent and quick.</p><p>“So… who was she?” Chat Noir asked.</p><p>“The Elephant is one of the Core Three,” Master Fu explained. “Beside the Ladybug and the Black Cat, they are considered to be the three strongest and most important Miraculouses for the humans. The Elephant incarnates memory and strength, the Panda emotions and trust and the Crow stands for wisdom and guidance. Only the order of the guardians gives out these three Miraculouses and only to specially trained wielders. That they’re out could mean something very unfortunate. We should remain cautious in the future.”</p><p>“Now there remains only one question unsolved,” Chat Noir said. “Why have my father and Nathalie had the Butterfly and Peacock?”</p><p>“We’ll find out about this,” Ladybug said, “Carapace, Rena, you take care of Porter. The rest of us, we go to the Agreste mansion.”</p><p>The couple nodded and Rena, who had changed her Miraculous from the Peacock back to her Fox, gave the brooch to Master Fu.</p><p>“Thank you very much for allowing me to have it,” she said.</p><p>The Master nodded with a smile, “You’ve done very well. Much better than I have thought. Take good care.”</p><p>The group walked outside and at the entrance to the pyramid they met Alix and her father. The heroes passed them and only Ladybug stayed behind.</p><p>“Thank you for letting us use the museum, Monsieur Kabdel,” she said.</p><p>“Of course, Ladybug,” he replied. “Everything to help our heroes.”</p><p>Ladybug looked down at Alix who smiled very brightly and played around with her pocket watch.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>The band of heroes arrived at the mansion, and Master Fu had the Butterfly-Miraculous in use to protect his identity.</p><p>They were let in by Nathalie, who seemed very irritated by the heroes. Ladybug had just asked to talk to Gabriel Agreste as he appeared on top of the staircase.</p><p>“What is going on here?” he asked loud and deprecating.</p><p>The brothers felt very weird as they saw their father now.</p><p>“Monsieur Agreste,” Fu spoke. “I am the guardian. We just took out Lion Lord and he revealed to us that you and your assistant used to hold the Butterfly and the Peacock-Miraculous. Where did you find the Miraculouses and why have you sought after the Ladybug and the Black Cat for so long?”</p><p>Gabriel took a deep breath and came down the stairs, “Nathalie, where are the boys?”</p><p>“Out,” Nathalie replied. “Both wanted to meet with friends of them,”</p><p>“Good, because I don’t want them to know about this,” Gabriel muttered. “It actually was Nathalie who found the Miraculouses many years ago on a trip to Tibet. After that my wife and I started to use them. Just for fun, no-one was supposed to get hurt. We didn’t know that the Peacock was damaged. Please follow me.”</p><p>The heroes were a little confused but followed the tall man. A little later, they were in a part of the house that the brothers didn’t even knew existed.</p><p>“When we realized it, it was already too late. My wife Emilie was terribly weakened and at some point she fell in a coma,” he told them.</p><p>Chat Noir was irritated and he remembered how his mother had become sick. Why had he forgotten that? Ladybug noted that her partner was uncomfortable and put her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>They reached a great hall under the house, with a great bridge towards a small platform. Bright light shone on the platform and hundreds of white butterflies fluttered around a glass coffin in the middle.</p><p>Yuki looked curiously from the bridge in to the darkness below. With her night-vision eyes she recognized sports equipment, that seemed old and dusty.</p><p>“No doctor knew what happened to her or what was wrong,” Gabriel kept talking. “It isn’t even a real coma. More like an endless sleep. As if-”</p><p>“Her whole body is stopped in time?” Master Fu asked.</p><p>“Y-yes…” Gabriel said.</p><p>They reached the glass coffin and the master eyed the lifeless body.</p><p>“W-was that the reason you wanted our Miraculouses?” Ladybug asked careful.</p><p>“I thought the wish… would be the only thing to save her,” Gabriel explained.</p><p>Fu just shook his head, “It would have worked, for sure. But there is a much easier and saver method,” he pulled out the Peacock-Miraculous and asked for the coffin to be opened.</p><p>Ladybug quickly took the brothers aside so they wouldn’t be heard.</p><p>“Listen, I know this must be hard for you,” she said, “but you cannot reveal yourself to them, alright!”</p><p>Both nodded and assured her that they wouldn’t have anyway. Canis wandered back to Yuki Taiga and helped Master Fu perform the ritual.</p><p>Chat Noir took a deep breath. To make him feel better, Ladybug gave him a small kiss on the cheek.</p><p>With a sad look in his green eyes he muttered, “After everything… you’re still this kind to me.”</p><p>She smiled, “Chat, I told you, clean slate. Also, you are my partner and my friend. Do you think I’m supposed to-”</p><p>He quickly leaped forward and kissed her on the lips.</p><p>“… hate you,” she finished her sentence and licked over her lips confused, while staring at him.</p><p>“I love you,” he said. “Everything about you.”</p><p>She smiled, her cheeks red, but not because of awkwardness but rather of happiness, “Let us talk about this when you are not this distressed, okay? After all this is over, alright?”</p><p>With a slight smile he nodded and they returned to the others, just as the ritual ended. Duusu placed a small Kwagatama on Emilie’s chest and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Slowly Emilie started to open her eyes.</p><p>“Emilie!” Gabriel said exited and immediate closed in on his wife.</p><p>All the heroes around them smiled and Chat and Canis were actually close to tears.</p><p>“Well, our job here is done,” Master Fu said.</p><p>“Thank you, guardian,” Gabriel thanked him.</p><p>“I hope you understand that we can’t return the Miraculouses to you,” Ladybug said.</p><p>“That is fine, I don’t need them anymore,” Gabriel said.</p><p>Emilie blinked confused and asked where she was and what was going on. Very quick, Ladybug and the other heroes made their way back outside. But even before they were able to leave the house, Adrien and Felix transformed back and asked to stay. Ladybug and Master Fu agreed but reminded them once more that they had to keep their secrets.</p><p>After they had left Felix tried to calm down and made a plan to not freak out. He explained his plan to Adrien, who didn’t understand a single word because his brother was talking super fast.</p><p>“Can’t we just go and see mom?” Adrien asked.</p><p>“NO!” Felix shouted and accidentally slammed the main door shut instead of closing it silently as he had planned to.</p><p>“Felix?” they heard Nathalie’s voice and she came over from the living room to the entrance hall.</p><p>“Er… hey,” Felix said rather awkwardly.</p><p>Confused, Nathalie asked him what was going on and why he had shouted, slammed the door and looked overly distressed.</p><p>Indeed very distressed, Felix decided to made something up and said, “I kissed Bridgette Dupain-Cheng and maybe we’re together now, or not!”</p><p>“You did what?” Adrien asked confused, because somehow he had missed that earlier.</p><p>“Good for you?” Nathalie wondered. “But you might wanna come in the living room. We have a… guest.”</p><p>The brother’s held back hard their urge to just run to their mother in the living room and instead slowly followed Nathalie. As they walked around the corner, they saw her. Emilie sat on the couch and even before Gabriel or Emilie could say anything the boys ran to her and hugged her like small children would.</p><p> </p><p>~~~Epilogue~~~</p><p> </p><p>Bridgette and Felix sat in the train from London to Paris, watching a news report on Bri’s phone. The report was about Ladybug and Chat Noir and how they were doing perfectly and just beat up a villain.</p><p>“They’re really doing well,” Bridgette said.</p><p>Felix, having laid an arm around her, raised a brow and replied, “You expected anything else? We’ve trained them for two years and at this point they had six years to work this out. Also they haven’t needed your sweet teleportation-power in quite some time.”</p><p>“Thank god, it makes my job much easier,” she joked.</p><p>It really made it much easier. At this point, Felix and Bridgette had both finished their schools. Bridgette had become an amazing chef, being very sought after and currently working on the Startrain’s board restaurant. She lived with Felix in London, while he was working for the British branch at his father’s company.</p><p>“I don’t understand why we couldn’t push this too, when we would live in Paris again. You know, in like three months?!” Felix said, a little annoyed and not for the first time in the last four weeks.</p><p>“This date was fixed for the last six months,” Bridgette stated. “Just because your Dad decided it was a good idea to ass-kick you to London for half a year, we’re not going to move our wedding day.”</p><p>He chuckled and pulled her a little closer, “I know. And now it’s too late anyway. I mean the wedding is this weekend.”</p><p>“I really hope nothing will happen this weekend,” she said and closed her eyes.</p><p>“Why’s that? Don’t you think the TroubleTwins would make a great addition to our party?” he asked jokingly.</p><p>“Like hell no!” she replied determined. “No Miraculous or other crazy stuff will interrupt this fucking wedding!”</p><p>The train entered the station and the young couple stepped out on the platform. An overly happy, high pitched squeal made it obvious that they were picked up by Adrien who immediately stormed over to Felix and hugged him.</p><p>“Hey,” Felix greeted his brother, unable to hug him back, because Adrien pressed his arms to his body.</p><p>“I’m so happy to see you again!” Adrien said. “It feels like forever that I saw you!”</p><p>“It’s been like three months that I moved and you only just visited me three weeks ago when Marinette and I had the fitting for my suit,” Felix muttered and finally managed to get his brother off of him.</p><p>“Where is Marinette?” Bridgette asked and Adrien told them that his most amazing girlfriend was very busy at her atelier, finishing the most amazing wedding gown, suit and bride maids dresses in the world.</p><p>“I can’t believe Dad actually pays her for doing the whole attire for the wedding,” Felix said. “And I am not even allowed to do my own suit and instead… how did you say earlier?”</p><p>“Got ass-kicked to London?” Bridgette suggested.</p><p>“Yes. He literally did that to keep me as far away from the wedding preparation as possible,” he concluded.</p><p>“Didn’t you do Mom’s dress?” Adrien asked, as they walked to his car.</p><p>“Mom’s, the one for Sabine, as well as the suit’s for Dad and Tom,” Felix elaborated. “It doesn’t change anything, though.”</p><p>On their way to Adrien’s apartment they stopped at Marinette’s atelier, dropped the dresses and suits that Felix had brought with him and Mari said, she would come over in about an hour.</p><p>At the apartment, which was a beautiful loft with much space and a gorgeous view over the city, they put their suitcases in the guestroom and started to prepare a quick afternoon tea, a British custom that Felix had loved even before going to London.</p><p>“You remember the dinner with mom and dad tonight?” Adrien asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Bridgette answered. “I’m totally stoked! Oh, Chaton, I meet up with Allegra, Vivian and Claude tomorrow, you wanna come?”</p><p>“Yes, why not,” Felix agreed. “I could use a little time off.”</p><p>Adrien smiled, as he set the table. Even though they hadn’t been Ladybug and Chat Noir for quite some time, they still called each other by their former pet names. Bridgette was occasionally called ‘<em>M’Lady</em>’ by Felix and Felix was still ‘<em>Chaton</em>’ or ‘<em>Kitty</em>’ for Bridgette.</p><p>The main door was opened and with a loud, joyful hello, Marinette entered the kitchen. She greeted her sister and her friend and future brother-in-law with a hug before they had tea.</p><p>“And how is my dress doing?” Bridgette asked.</p><p>“It is a-fucking-mazing. The most brilliant gown I have made yet,” Marinette explained. “We still have the final fitting tomorrow morning, right?”</p><p>“Definitely,” Bridgette said and kissed Felix on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>The dinner at the Agreste mansion was quite nice. Ever since Emilie had returned from her comatose state, the climate at the house had become so much better. The excuse for her absence had been, that she was in Tibet to heal and find herself. Everyone had known that that was bullshit but no one ever questioned it, because they knew the truth.</p><p>The next morning they had the fitting and it went great. Felix really liked the suit Marinette had made for him. It was black, with a white shirt and a golden bow-tie. It had fine black stitchery on the collar that showed cats. As he waited for Bridgette to be done with her fitting he just heard her cry of joy and even after the fitting she still had tears in her eyes.</p><p>They met with Bridgette’s friends in the afternoon and Felix was surprised how pleasant the meeting was.</p><p>In the beginning especially Claude had had his problems with Felix but over the last two years of school they actually managed to become something like friends.</p><p>In the evening, Bridgette had cooked up a great dinner for her sister, her fiance and her future brother-in-law. Later that night, before going to sleep, Bridgette took a smaller bag from her suitcase and placed it on her nightstand.</p><p>“You gonna wear some Miraculous tomorrow, or did you just bring the Miracle box for save keeping?” Felix asked.</p><p>Bridgette shrugged, “I don’t know yet. What should I take, huh? Non of them works with the jewelry I chose. I don’t think I need any. For one, tomorrow will be perfect and two we have Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge and Carapace to watch over us.”</p><p>Felix nodded with a smile and asked her to come to bed.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>The day of the wedding was an absolutely wonderful day. The sun was shining, the birds singing and the big garden of the Agreste Mansion was beautifully decorated. Bridgette’s bridal gown was, as Marinette had described it, an absolute dream. It was snow white with soft, waving bands of tulle, a long train and a veil on her pitch black hair, held by red and white roses.</p><p>When Felix had seen her for the first time he was at a loss of words. The only thing he could say was “wow”. Marinette, the maid of honor, had just grinned.</p><p>“You may now kiss the bride,” the registrar said and as the bridal pair kissed all guest started to applaud. Tom even cried.</p><p>Just as they wanted to move to the celebration with cake and food, the sky turned black and a shrill female voice shouted, “Ladybug and Chat Noir, get out of your hiding! I am Goshawk and you took someone away from me that was very dear to me! Now I’m going to take you out!”</p><p>After a maniacal laughter the sky cleared again. Bridgette’s eyelid twitched and Marinette feared that her sister would just straight up explode.</p><p>“For fucks sake!” Bridgette shouted, “Can’t there be one day without a damn super-villain in this town?!”</p><p>She rushed inside and Felix and Adrien followed her right away.</p><p>Marinette wanted everyone to calm down, saying, “Please everyone. We should probable just go inside. I take care of Bridgette and I’m sure in less than an hour we can continue with the celebration just as planned.” She waved Alya and Nino over and whispered to them, “Bridgette has the Miracle box with her, she probably is going to get involved in this. Can I leave this situation here to you?”</p><p>“Call immediately when you need us, alright?” Alya said.</p><p>Marinette nodded and ran after her sister.</p><p> </p><p>~~~oOo~~~</p><p> </p><p>Bridgette ran enraged to the room she got prepared at. She ripped open the door and got out the Miracle box. Felix and Adrien came run after her and carefully closed the door.</p><p>“Bridgette, could you please calm down and come back down?” Felix asked her. “I know this isn’t what-”</p><p>“Please sip it!” she said sharp. “The Lion Lord thing lies back eight years and now, today out of all days, this bitch Goshawk had to appear?! I’m going to tear her to shreds, just as she deserves it.”</p><p>“A little hard, but I agree,” a stranger’s voice said.</p><p>The three turned to the open window and saw a man, who looked remarkably like a plague doctor, just a little less creepy.</p><p>“Who are you, what do you want and why shouldn’t I just smack you out of my window?!” Bridgette bluffed.</p><p>“Bri, can you please be less violent,” Felix asked of her.</p><p>Marinette stormed in this exact second and was very confused about all of this, “Erm… what?”</p><p>“Of course,” the stranger said, “my name is Raylon, I’m the wielder of the Crow-Miraculous. Eight years ago you met my partner Malkia Tembo. Back than she helped you. Now I need your help, Ladybug, Chat Noir and Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, guardian of Paris.”</p><p>“Am I out of the equation all of the sudden?” Felix wondered. “Also it’s Bridgette Agreste now.”</p><p>“You’re not, Chaton,” Bridgette said, opened the box and tossed him a black choker. “We’re in, Raylon. But this better be quick. I want back to my peaceful wedding celebration.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Raylon said. “Goshawk is worn out. With your help, we have her in an instant.”</p><p>Bridgette took the Bee-Miraculous out, changed her veil and the roses against the comb and faced the Crow.</p><p>“The Dragon? Really?” Felix just asked.</p><p>“You look rad in red, sweetheart,” she said smiling. “Pollen, buzz on!”</p><p> </p><p>~~~the end~~~</p><p> </p><p>~~~roll credits and awesome music~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow... that's been a long one. </p><p>I hope you liked it. </p><p>At the point of this posting I have no idea what my next project will be. But maybe we will read us again in another fic. </p><p>&lt;3 thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>